


Piedad

by Asmodeus1987



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Without A Conscious Yet, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dragon Battles, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Missing Scene, Not-Show!Dorne, Oberyn Fucking Martell Is Alive, Romance, Season 4 AU, Season 5 AU, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Visions in dreams, War, season 1 AU, season 8 AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Daenerys se mostró intrigada con su petición. Actuó como si Jon hubiera tartamudeado, ladeando su rostro con la curiosidad de un ser irreal."Perdona a Tyrion." Jon masculló. "Muestra piedad.""¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo amas?"::::::AU de Temporada 8, donde un ebrio Tyrion decide revivir viejas llamas después de derrotar a los Muertos, Jon es un Targaryen, Jaime es visitado por fantasmas y Oberyn Martell nunca asistió a la Boda Púrpura.Jon/Tyrion, Brienne/Jaime.





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Categorías: AU. FIX-IT FIC. Omega 'verse. Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, La Guerra Apenas Empieza.

**[+][+][+]**

**prólogo**

**[+][+][+]**

"¿Debería pretender que no exististes?

¿Debería actuar como si fueras alguien a quien extraño?"

-Marina, " _Emotional Machine_."

**[+][+][+]**

**JON**

**I**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Perdónalo."

Daenerys se mostró intrigada con su petición. Actuó como si Jon hubiera tartamudeado, ladeando su rostro con la curiosidad de un ser irreal. "¿Perdón?"

"Perdona a Tyrion." Jon masculló. "Muestra piedadー"

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo amas?"

Sin emoción, le pregunta no se sintió como un reproche. Sólo una observación helada que le causó a Jon un nudo en su garganta. "Muestra piedad porque eres capaz de ello."

"Mm." Daenerys analizó a Jon de pies a cabeza. "Nunca lo he comprendido. Este infinito baile de fascinación entre ustedes dos. Sabes que Tyrion me traicionó al intentar sacar a su hermana de la Ciudad. Piedad, es lo que último que podría otorgarle."

"¿Qué hay de mi? ¿De mi lealtad? He probado estar a tu lado hasta ahora. Libéralo a mi custodia. Sería mi prisionero, un servidor para el Norte. Nunca tendrías que verlo de nuevo."

Silencio.

Daenerys caminó hacia él con determinación; un eco de su primer encuentro en la sala del Trono de Dragonstone. "No has respondido a mi pregunta."

Jon alzó su mentón en desafío instintivo.

Algo de la pulcra imagen de mármol de la Reina pareció temblar ante la falta de cooperación. Sus ojos, por un momento, parecieron brillar violeta.

"Acabas de sacrificarlo, ¿sabes?" La mujer levantó una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla de Jon. Le sorprendió sentirla cálida. "Tu silencio me lo ha confirmado, más que cualquier otra verdad que hubiera salido de tu boca. Jon… Eres un ingenuo si crees que este tipo de sentimentalismos no pueden usarse en tu contra. Lord Tyrion será sentenciado a muerte, porque su traición fue una serie de múltiples errores de juicio que estuvo a punto de costarme todo. No le daré piedad. Haré de su historia una lección a aprender para todo aquel que quiera seguir sus pasos."

Jon tomó su mano, la alejó. "Su hermano se vengará."

"Jaime Lannister tiene una sola mano. Ningún ejército. Su Casa está en cenizas. ¿Por qué debería temerle?"

- _Porque no estará solo_. Jon tenía la certeza que Sansa aprovecharía este momento para levantarse en armas contra la Nueva Reina. Se alimentaría de la furia de un Lannister para su ventaja. La claridad de aquel hecho dejó a Jon más ligero; y a la vez, más viejo. Pareció secar lo que quedaba de su alma. "Pero, lo estás, ¿no es así? Asustada."

Eso fue obviamente, lo último que Daenerys había esperado escuchar.

Jon se le avalanzó. "Fue miedo lo que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste. Miedo a perderlo todo. Pero, todavía no es tarde. Puedes detenerte. Muestra piedad. Muestra que no eres tu padre."

Daenerys permitió que los brazos de Jon rodearan su cintura. Permitió que se le acercara, que sus esencias se mezclaranーDragón con dragón. Jon suavizó su voz, acercando su rostro para capturar la completa atención de la mujer.

Por un momento, el enjambre de feromonas dio resultado. La mirada de la Reina Dragón se opacó, compatible e interesada, de la misma forma que lo había estado en Winterfell, rogando por el silencio de un ebrio Jon.

Luego, la mujer parpadeó. El hechizo se rompió.

"Llévatelo."

Jon sintió una nueva presencia a sus espaldas. No ocupó voltear para descifrar que Greyworm obtendría el placer de arrestarlo, después de todo. Maldito hijo de puta.

Jon esperó a que la mano enguantada del Inmaculado se confiara de su aparente guardia baja.

El primer puñetazo fue directo a la nariz de Greyworm. Jon tuvo el placer de sentir el cartílago doblegarse al impacto. No se detuvo allí. Recordó la eficacia con la que Greyworm había cortado las gargantas de soldados que no habían portado amenaza. Mujeres. Niños. La furia hirvió por su sangre. Jon se preguntó si aquel era el primer síntoma de la locura.

Greyworm era un hombre pequeño, esbelto, y veloz. Adicionalmente, un ser salvaje que había dejado de lado su disciplina en favor de hundirse al mismo nivel de agonía que Daenerys. Jon se aprovechó de ello. Provocó los puñetazos que el Comandante le plantó en el estómago, abrazándose a su torso y conteniéndolo por un momento.

La daga había sido fácil de esconder; un arma ligera. Sencilla.

Efectiva.

"¡No!" El grito de Danny fue una penitencia que Jon aguantó, soltando el cuerpo de Greyworm para dejarlo caer el piso cubierto en ceniza. La mujer llamó por el resto de los guardias en valyrio, hincándose frente a la figura agonizante de su Comandante.

Era demasiado tarde. Jon había atravesado el corazón. Una clemencia no realmente merecida.

El tiempo alentó su trayectoria mientras Jon miraba a la Guardia Inmaculada interrumpir en la Sala del Trono, sus lanzas erguidas. Jon los observó acercarse hacia él en movimientos lentos, inevitables, de cierta forma.

Jon, sabiendo que sin su espada no tendría la ventaja en un encuentro de diez a uno, endureció su porte en preparaciónー

ーFuego.

Jon se tiró al suelo, el abrasador calor de las llamas casi derritiendo el cuero de su uniforme a la piel de su espalda. Lejanamente registró los gritos de agonía. El olor a carne quemada. Jon intentó abrir sus ojos. No pudo. El fuego fue demasiado potente.

El chillido de Rhaegal prosiguió a la oleada infernal; un reclamo, al parecer.

Jon no pensó dos veces. Se tornó hacia la bestia que se asomaba por las ruinas del salón. Una ala fue flexionada a su alcance y Jon la trepó.

"¡ _Keligon, issa tresy!_ "

Jon se sostuvo de las escamas y las protuberancias. Evocó lo poco de valyrio que había aprendido para poder comandar a Rhaegal. "Sōv… sovegon. ¡ _Sōvegon_!"

A diferencia de Drogon, Rhaegal no estaba cubierto de nieve. Estaba caliente al contacto. Una hoguera cubierta en escamas. Tomó vuelo de inmediato, sordo a los llamados de su Mhysa.

Jon no había esperado que la criatura se atreviera a intervenir por él, a pesar de su mutuo apego construído con caos y sangre. Jon nunca se había engañado con poder competir con el vínculo atándolo a Daenerys. Rhaegal había quemado King's Landing justo como su hermano, después de todo. ¿Qué clase de influencia podía tener Jon, si no lo había podido frenar ni cometer esa atrocidad?

No importaba. Al final, Jon estaba siendo transportado fuera de una muerte segura. Sólo tenía conciencia para sentirse agradecido.

Drogon se escuchó a la distancia, gruñendo, muy posiblemente tan confundido como el mismo Jon.

- _MurallaSurMurallaSurVealaMurallaSur. Vamosvamosvamos._

Para Jon, dirigir un dragón se reducía básicamente a pensar con toda tu ímpetu en un objetivo específico. Jon no tenía la gracia, o la habilidad, de comandar a una bestia con una sola mirada. Por por los Siete, si  _pensar_ hasta sentir su cabeza explotar llevaba al éxito, Jon estaba dispuesto a sacrificar hasta eso.

Rhaegal onduló su colosal figura en una curva, justo como Jon anheló, hasta la muralla sur de las ruinas de la Entrada de Los Dioses.

Aterrizó en el borde.

A la distancia, en el campamento donde los Norteños se habían instalado a las afueras de King's Landing, previamente a la masacre que Daenerys había provocado, un solo hilo de humo negro trazaba el firmamento. La señal.

Había funcionado.

Jon cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Parte de su espíritu se remendó.

Estaba hecho.

"No eras parte del plan, amigo." Jon acarició el lomo del dragón. "Todavía no lo tienes que ser."

Drogon se escuchó de nuevo. Ahora, más cerca que antes. Otra inevitabilidad.

Jon tuvo una elección en sus manos en ese momento.

Apegarse al viejo plan, o seguir  _improvisando_.

El humo se intensificó. Arya dejándole saber que había logrado extraer a Tyrion de su prisión y que Lord Davos tenía a su gente en espera.

Los alaridos de los Dothraki fueron una señal de que la improvisación tendría que ser su mejor carta. Daenerys debió de haberlos alertado ya de la traición.

Jon pensó en Arya. En Sansa. En lo cadáveres.

Pensó en Tyrion y la historia c _onstantemente-interrumpida_  que nunca terminaba de forjarse en algo sólido y concreto.

"¡A la plaza!"

El dragón despegó de nuevo. Jon aspiró, cenizas espesándose en su garganta. Todo olía a maldita muerte. Hasta el cielo.

Jon no había considerado estar vivo para esta parte. Había guardado la esperanzaーla maldita esperanzaーque Daenerys recapacitara. Porque, a pesar de haber cargado con el arma perfecta para clavarla en su pecho, Jon siempre había sabido que sería incapaz de llevar a cabo el golpe final.

Había planeado que Arya y Tyrion ya hubieran escapado de la capital para ese entonces. Había esperando que las consecuencias de la traición fueran cobradas sólo en su pellejo.

Rhaegel no sería oponente para Drogon. Sus alas aún no sanaban de las dolorosas perforaciones causadas por el Rey de la Noche. Pensar que podía lograr lo contrario, era otra noción ridícula.

Así que, Jon tendría que optar por el  _segundo_ mejor golpe a las defensas de Daenerys.

En su interior, apagó todo.

Sus pensamientos. Sus emociones. La voz omnipresente de Ned Stark (" _Cuando nos volvamos a ver te diré quién_ ー")

ーEn su mente, Jon visualizó la Colina de Aegon que desembocaba en la Fortaleza Roja, el punto central donde la formación de Inmaculados habían escogido para su estación. Rhaegal obedeció.

Drogon venía directo hacia ellos en dirección contraria. Jon se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas de los cuernos del cuello de Rhaegal. - _Arribarribaarriba. ElSolSigueElSol._

Rhaegal era más pequeño que su hermano. Podía ser una ventaja. Menos peso. Mayor agilidad. Jon le alentó a seguir hacia las alturas; a esconderse en el encandilante centro de luz. Daenerys evitaría atacarlos abiertamente para no lastimar a Rhaegal, el amor de una madre incapacitándola por un momento. Un momento que Jon podría traducir a victoria sólo una vez.

- _Eres un ingenuo si crees que este tipo de sentimentalismos no pueden usarse en tu contra._

Arriba, arriba, arriba.

Luego, vino la caída.

Jon divisó tierra precipitándose hacia ellosーla colinaーy abrió su boca.

" _Dracarys_."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**...**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 


	2. i. he hecho cosas (de las que no puedo hablar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Esto nunca sucedió." Repitió el recuerdo de aquel Tyrion, sus labios azules por el malnacido frío. "Es sólo que sería una tragedia. Cada hombre merece conocer el sabor de un beso que no haya venido de su madre, hasta los bastardos. Tu no tuviste ni siquiera eso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linea del tiempo: Este capítulo estará centrado en el inicio de 8x04 "The last of the Starks".

**[+][+][+]**

**i.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

" _Porque he hecho cosas_

_de las que no puedo hablar_

_Y he intentado deshacerme de ti_

_Pero simplemente tu rastro no se va_."

-Halsey, " _Haunting_."

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Antes.**

**Winterfell.**

**[+][+][+]**

**JON II**

**[+][+][+]**

 

* * *

 

 

"¡Ah! Mis más sinceras disculpas... Debo estar más ebrio de lo que pensaba. De repente… todas las puertas luces idénticas para mis ojos."

Jon, quien había estado en proceso de remover su jubón de cuero, se congeló con la inesperada incursión a su alcoba. Que su privacidad fuera invadida por segunda vez en la misma noche, le irritó más de lo esperado.

Los residuos del enfrentamiento con Dany todavía le intoxicaban.

Le irritó la frescura con la que Tyrion pareció reemplazar la presencia de Daenerys, trayendo con él más juegos mentales y acertijos emocionales. Vaciado de paciencia, Jon arrancó lo que quedaba de armadura de su torso, aventándola a una de las sillas cerca de la cama.

Al ver a Tyrion todavía atascado en el umbral, rodó sus ojos. "Lord Tyrion. Si va a entrar, hágalo ya. Está dejando que el frío termine de congelarnos hasta la muerte."

"Mm. Sí. Una verdadera tragedia para nuestras testículos, considerando lo que acabamos de vencer." El chillido de la madera le avisó a Jon de la puerta sellándose. De reojo, la figura del Lannister ladeó vertiginosamente a su derecha en su intento de encontrar su eje. Jon sonrió para sí, a pesar de las circunstancias.

La peste a vino Dornidense fue detectable para sus narices sensibles. El Alfa reconoció la  _dulzura_. Así como la capa de algo más denso entremezclado. Algo picante.

"Por los Siete. ¿Qué demonios te hizo ahora?"

Jon peló sus dientes. Un gruñido de advertencia rozando sus diente frontales.

Tyrion, cabizbajo ante el comando, se deslizó por la longitud de la alcoba, a duras penas conservando el balance. Se dejó caer en la silla previamente ocupada por Daenerys, frente a la chimenea. Aspiró profundo, poniendo a prueba sus sentidos.

Jon esperó por otra broma cruel.

"Como carne en carbón, ¿no crees?"

"¿Perdón?" Jon le dio las espaldas, terminando de remover sus botas. Posteriormente, permaneció de pie, su mirada todavía enfocada en los recuerdos. En las súplicas de una mujer bajo amenaza.

"No encontré la perfecta comparación hasta que atestigué fuego lloverle a los Tarly. Pobres bastardos… El olor. Así es su olor, ¿cierto? Carne de puerco al carbón, siseando. Supongo que tal aroma le resulta tentadora a un Lobo, como tú."

Un resoplido salió de Jon. "No estoy interesado en intercambiar dulces poesías sobre nuestra Reina一"

"¿Poesías? ¿Impulsos biológicos? ¿Cual es la diferencia?"

"Está ebrio." Jon talló su frente, dejándose caer sobre la cama de plumas. "No está hablando con sentido."

"¿Qué quería?" Tyrion estiró su rostro hacia él con la fragilidad de las muñecas de trapo con las que Sansa había jugado de pequeña. "¿Qué te hizo?"

Jon elevó su mirada al nivel del Enano. Ambos hicieron conexión, y como era usual, la calidez de la alcoba se identificó.

Lamiendo sus labios, Jon prefirió huir del tema. "Huele a sangre. Como una herida, todavía abierta. Por lo menos… para mi."

Las sombras escondieron gran parte de las expresiones faciales de Tyrion. Su voz, sin embargo, fue un obvio indicador de la pasión de sus ideologías一del veneno que quería soltar a su alrededor. "Conveniente. Casi… perfecto, para un par de depredadores como ustedes dos."

"No." Jon susurró. "Lo que me atrae a ella es algo que me petrifica. Me recuerda cuando solía mirar la caída del Muro en Castle Black… y encontraba sólo penumbras mirándome de vuelta."

Una larga pausa permitió que la confesión calara lo suficientemente hondo. Jon creyó que con eso terminaría el interrogatorio sobre su -anticlimática- vida amorosa.

Se equivocó.

"Eres dulce con ella." El susurro le causó escalofríos. Sonó a reproche. "Eres gentil, como un chico enamoradizo. No luces petrificado cuando estás con ella… Al menos, no hasta recientemente, donde prefieres salir en dirección contraria a decirle buenos días. ¿Qué  _pasó_? ¿ _Qué_  te  _hizo_?"

Jon frunció su ceño, reconociendo la insistencia. "Nada."

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Jon se mantuvo en silencio.

"La vi salir de aquí. Estaba hecha una piedra."

Así que, una invasión no tan accidental, después de todo. Jon debió sospecharlo. "Le aseguro, Lord Tyrion. Si lo que le preocupa es que el Norte vaya a levantarse en armas contra nuestra Reina por un insignificante desacuerdo一"

"No me refiero a la salud política de su alianza."

"¿En serio? Esa sí sería una primera vez."

Tyrion le sorprendió con una risa. "Buen chico. Estás aprendiendo."

La apreciación. El tono de voz. Encendió algo que Jon que había creído extinto mucho tiempo atrás. Buen chico.

- _Buen chico_ , Tyrion había susurrado, acurrucado sobre las gruesas raíces de árbol, en camino a Castle Black. - _Dulce chico._

"Puedo encaminarlo a sus aposentos, mi Lord." Aunque sería lo último que Jon deseara hacer en estos momentos, ser caballeroso le ganó más. "Viendo el gran desafío que los escalones debe representar para usted."

"Ah. Y además de una mejorada compresión de relaciones políticas, ¡has adquirido un sentido del humor! ¿Acaso no cesarán las sorpresas esta noche?"

Jon sonrió.

"He dormido en peores lugares. Lo sabes. Déjame aquí, cerca de la chimenea. Prometo no estar aquí al amanecer. Sólo requiero… Bueno, primeramente no quedarme sin pelotas."

Jon le arrojó una de las pieles, cortando su ridícula letanía.

"¡Uff! ¡Tan incivilizado!" Sus rizos brotaron de las pieles como brócolis. Jim no recordó haber visto algo tan gracioso desde que Robb había metido una rata a la habitación de sus hermanas para hacerlas gritar.

"¿Algo más que necesite?"

El León se estiró a lo ancho de la silla, favorecido por su tamaño para encontrar una mejor posición. "Sólo una última pregunta."

El gruñido ya estaba naciendo en su garganta.

"¡Calma, hombre! Sólo una sencilla cuestión que no involucra los complicados asuntos de mujeres y acuchilladas en la espalda…"

Jon suspiró. "¿Ahora qué?"

El sonido de las botas de Tyrion cayendo al suelo le provocaron regresar su mirada al hombre.

"¿Qué se siente?… Volar. En una de esas bestias."

Oh.

Tyrion se cubrió de pies a cuello con las pieles. Se acurrucó en similar forma a como lo había hecho el viaje a Castle Black, buscando por el calor corporal de Jon Snow descaradamente. Ver a Jon tartamudear y ahogarse con su propia saliva, habían sido algunos de sus pasatiempos favoritos en aquel entonces.

"Debe ser una experiencia… significante."

Ciertamente, no había palabras para describirlo. Jon jaló de las pieles de la cama, colocando una rodilla sobre la superficie. "¿Por qué no lo averigua usted mismo?"

El shock fue gratificante. Jon estaba comenzando a sospechar que el León no estaba tan ebrio como aclamaba.

"Rhaegal es tímido, pero más templado de carácter que Drogon. Podríamos intentar de convencerlo de llevarte en un vuelo."

"¿ _Convencer_  a un dragón? ¿Como mierda se logra tal cosa?"

Jon gimió de placer al por fin dejar caer su cabeza en la almohadilla de plumas. "Usted es un Maestro adulador. Estoy seguro que pensará en algo con el cual seducir a un Dragón."

"No está lastimado, ¿acaso?"

"Con todo el respeto, Rhaegal apenas lo sentiría encima, mi Lord."

"Jon Snow." Tyrion chilló. "Sabía que debajo de esa cara santurrona, habitaba una criatura capaz de colmillos afilados."

Jon se sorprendió a sí mismo con su resoplido.

"Y basta de _Mi Lord_." Vino otro chillido. "¿De dónde ha provenido esta repentina fascinación por títulos formales? Nos conocemos mejor que eso."

Era una defensa. Una manera de alejarse del calor que le hervía la sangre al inhalar la dulzura de un Hombre-Medio, dueño de piernas demasiado cortas y una mente inteligente. Era una pauta donde Jon se recordaba que ya no era un chiquillo ingenuo creyendo que la Guardia de la Noche sería el acto más honorable que cometería en su vida. "Culpo a la sobriedad regresando a mi."

Hubo otra pauta en la conversación. Más pesada que las anteriores.

"Sé cómo podríamos solucionar tal tragedia."

Por supuesto. Jon cerró sus ojos, apretando sus párpados. Por supuesto que Tyrion optaría por embriagarse más. Sólo así obtenía más valor. "Tyrion."

El nombre se perdió en las cuatro paredes de la alcoba de piedra. La alcoba que le había pertenecido a Robb.

"Tyrion." Repitió, el susurro siendo arrancado de sus intestinos.

 _-"Por favor, no lo hagas._ " Escuchó a Dany en su cabeza. -" _Nadie tiene que saberlo._ "

"Ése es mi nombre, efectivamente." Oro cortó la influencia de fuego; oro líquido vertiendo de los labios de un Omega de piel de León. Jon juró sentir la voz de Tyrion en su oreja. "No lo gastes en vano,  _Jon_."

"Soñé contigo." Pretendió estar a solas, para hacer fluir las palabras, igual de tosco. "Una vez. Después de regresar."

"Por regresar, te refieres…"

"Cuando desperté con siete apuñaladas en mi torso, y otra en mi corazón. A eso me refiero."

Tyrion fue una almeja, entonces. Jon prosiguió.

"Al regresar, mis ojos no funcionaban como debían. No podía encontrar el color de las malditas cosas. Miraba en tonos grises. Lo blanco de la nieve. El negro de los abrigos de mis hermanos. Pero los ojos de Ghost no brillaban su usual tono rojizo. El cielo era una insípida pieza de pergamino colgando sobre mi. Mantuve mi boca cerrada… En caso de que la Mujer de Rojo quisiera dictar que había regresado de manera… equivocada."

"Jon一"

"Un día entero. Un dia entero viví en ese terror. Luego, cuando ya no pude posponer más el cerrar los ojos y dormir una noche entera一Soñé contigo." Había sido, literalmente, un ensueño cubierto en oro. "Al despertar, podía reconocer colores de nuevo."

Había esperado otro largo lapso de silencio, tal vez a Tyrion roncando a estas alturas.

Sus expectativas continuaron siendo excedidas. Los sonidos de las pieles siendo arrojadas al piso le avisaron que el Pequeño León seguía despierto. Jon se alzó sobre sus codos en la cama.

Tyrion, ahora con pies cubiertos sólo en lana caminaba determinado hacia la cama, ojos engrandecidos. Jon los pudo ver con más claridad. Irritados, rojizos. Jon recordó que tan rubio Tyrion había lucido en su primer encuentro, otra criatura por entero. Tyrion había sido un hombre más cruel en aquel entonces. Cruel, pero más honesto que la misma maldita familia de Jon.

"¿Qué soñaste?" Tyrion susurró, ahora al pie de la cama, sosteniéndose de las pieles con dedos cortos. Siguió mirando a Jon como si el Lobo lo estuviera destripando con una navaja. "Dime."

Jon no parpadeó. "Algo que nunca sucedió."

El Enano hizo una mueca.

" _Esto nunca sucedió_." Repitió el recuerdo de aquel Tyrion, sus labios azules por el malnacido frío. " _Es sólo que sería una tragedia. Cada hombre merece conocer el sabor de un beso que no haya venido de su madre, hasta los bastardos_.  _Tu no tuviste ni siquiera eso_."

Sobre el Muro, ambos caminando por el borde de hielo, con la mayoría de sus extremidades entumecidas, tal estupidez no había sido calificada tan mala idea.

Tal ocurrencia nunca había sido discutida de nuevo, ambos fieles al pacto. Ni posteriormente al reencuentro en la bahía de Dragonstone, ni durante todos los difíciles, sangrientos, y terribles acontecimientos que le habían seguido. Ante la cara de una Eterna Noche sobre todos ellos, no había habido lugar para este tipo de insulsez.

Cuando Tyrion lo tocó, Jon permaneció inmóvil.

La palma derecha de dígitos angostos recorrió la planicie del abdomen de Jon. El camisón percudido fue levantando lentamente, sólo continuando cuando Jon dio permiso con una ladeo de su mentón.

"Dioses." La reacción de Tyrion no fue muy disimilar a la de Dany, al ver las cicatrices. Ambos tuvieron el shock en común. "¿Todavía duelen?"

"No." Conforme los dedos fueron subiendo hasta su pecho, el cuerpo de Jon fue descendiendo de regreso a la cama. "No siento nada."

"Mi dulce muchacho. Vistes las cicatrices por fuera, cuando la mayoría de nosotros las cargan por dentro."

El roce ligero sobre uno de sus pezones le incendió一siendo este intencional, o no. Jon siseó entre dientes. El deseo fue una revelación. Calor se centró en sus entrañas, colándose por su hombría como fiebre.

De repente, la vulnerable posición de Tyrion le convirtió en presa. Jon atrapó ambas manos con las suyas. Su mirada inmovilizó la del Lannister. No fue fácil leer aquel rostro, vistiendo cicatrices propias.

Flirtear siempre les había sido natural.

 _Esto_ , era algo completamente distinto.

Se sintió como una confirmación dejar el deseo fluir por su cuerpo, en lugar de frenarlo y cortarlo de raíz. Evocó el beso de Dany, el breve placer de sentirla gruñir contra su boca, antes que la realidad lo obligara a parar. No hubo culpa esta ocasión. El Alfa interior expresó hambre, y Jon le hizo eco.

El sonido emitido de la boca de Tyrion siempre lo recordaría. Un compuesto de sorpresa y excitación al ser alzado del piso y aventado a la cama en un sólo movimiento limpio. La incredulidad fue para reírse. La explosión de feromonas, no tanto.

Jadeante, Tyrion se estremeció ante él, justo como Daenerys bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y doblegada.

Luego, el León desnudó sus garras. Empezó a jalar del camisón de Jon con urgencia. Jon le siguió en entusiasmo, pasando la pieza de ropa sobre su cabeza. Sintió las manos del Enano ágiles en sus pantalones, jalando de los hilos. Jon rió, no realmente sabiendo que hacer con sus propias manos.

"Arranca el maldito cuero si tienes que hacerlo." Tyrion metió una mano a su regazo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

"Necesitaría…" Jon entrecerró los ojos con la exquisita sensación. "Necesitaría que me dejaras ir primero."

Tyrion, al contrario, masajeó el apéndice pronto irguiéndose en su palma. "Lo intento, créeme. Mi cuerpo… se rehúsa a obedecer a mis pensamientos. Un… cruel dilema."

Jon tuvo que trabajar cómo pudo, enredando sus brazos juntos a los de Tyrion para acostarlos en paralelo sobre la cama, ambos sobre sus costados. Los pantalones fueron lo más complicado de liberar de sus piernas, al igual que el jubón del Lannister. Jon observó la insignia de Mano volar al otro lado de la cama, todavía insertada en el jubón, seguido de todos los demás obstáculos entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos desesperados, no tomó mucho para que sus bocas se sellaran por segunda ocasión en sus vidas. Esta vez, los labios de Tyrion no estaban helados, y su lengua fue una invitada sobresaliente. Jon gimió con más potencia, liberando toda su frustración一Todo la carga de tensión que había cargado dentro desde que Sam había hablado con él en las criptas.

"Mierda," Tyrion besó su rostro, su mentón, su nariz, sus gruñidos perdiendo coherencia al ritmo del puño de Jon alrededor de su erección. "- _Jon_."

Jon masajeó la apéndice suavemente. Luego, sus dedos viajaron más allá, embarrándose de humedad natural. Tyrion le mordió la comisura de su boca en reacción. Sus manos se sostuvieron de los hombros del Alfa, maullando cuando un dedo traspasó su cavidad más sensible.

Jon no se detuvo.

Empapado,  _pulsando_ alrededor de sus dos dígitos, el Omega se rindió.

Dos dedos se entrecruzaron, partiendo los pliegues de carne con facilidad. Jon no dejó de besarlo, saliva corriendo por sus mentones. Fue otro tipo de combate, sus cuerpos se enfrentaron y chocaron sin gracia. Se comportaron como los desconocidos que eran.

Usar palabras era la pasión de Tyrion, pero al contrario con Jon, las palabras no le funcionaban.

Así que, con destreza de sus dígitos pistoneando dentro y fuera del núcleo del Omega para estimularlo, el Alfa dejó en claro lo que quería.

Tyrion encajó su uña en su pezón, intencional. Jon gruñó, aprobando. Cuando las manos descendieron por su abdomen一por las cicatrices一estuvo preparado para la fricción alrededor de su miembro erecto.

"Oh… el ser tan joven de nuevo." Vino el murmuro contra la mejilla enrojecida de Jon, la barba del Omega también dejando marca. "Aguarda. No he hecho esto…" Un gemido ahogado le interrumpió momentáneamente. "...en mucho tiempo."

"¿Se te ha olvidado cómo?"

Tyrion rió. "Insolente." Se vengó con un jalón y presión en la punta de su miembro. Jon averiguó que efectivamente, el Enano no había olvidado absolutamente nada. "Déjame respirar, muchacho. No te tomaré como una doncella."

Al ser empujado, Jon se resistió en primera instancia, sólo para extraer más impaciencia y gruñidos del Omega. Su resoplido provocó un asalto más fuerte que el anterior, y esta vez, Jon se dejó caer a la cama de plumas. Sus dedos se desvincularon del núcleo empapado en el proceso. La peste de sus sexos se incorporó a la nube de feromonas. El frío no pudo perdurar ante tal oponente.

Jon limpió la viscosidad en las pieles, jadeando y respirando el mismo  _sabor_ que corría por su paladar.

"Ah. Menuda vista. Un Lobo postrado a mi merced." Tyrion acarició el pecho de Jon con jugueteo. Luego apareció sobre él, una de sus piernas estirándose para rodear el regazo del Alfa y tomar asiento. "Mejor que congelarnos en el Fin del Mundo, ¿cierto?" Las manos de Jon le acogieron de la cintura, apoyando su equilibrio. "Nada de duendes husmeando en las sombras."

"Sólo nosotros." Jon trazó con su mirada las propias cicatrices que el Lannister había coleccionado a lo largo de los años. La desnudez total de alguien tan usualmente bien resguardado detrás de sus murallas personales, le apretó algo dentro de su pecho.

Dany quiso volver. Jon sacudió su rostro para despabilarla de su cabeza.

Tyrion guió el miembro de Jon directo a su cavidad y descendió, fuego fundiendo oro en sus pupilas. "Sólo nosotros."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Actualidad.**

**King's Landing.**

**[+][+][+]**

**TYRION I**

**[+][+][+]**

 

* * *

 

 

Tyrion despertó al sonido de gritos.

- _No, otra vez_. Su cabeza pulsó con dolor en el centro de su frente. - _No tan pronto_.

¿Estaba atascado en revivir el mismo día, una y otra vez en su mente, como castigo de los Siete ante su estupidez? Tyrion gruñó, parpadeando para ubicarse.

Al rodar su cuerpo, quedó boca arriba. Reconoció el techo de la carpa. La peste de estiércol de caballo.

Alaridos de soldados fueron distinguibles para sus oídos, como una llamado de sirena. Tyrion se tambaleó al levantarse del suelo.

Justo entonces, la cortina de la carpa se abrió. Arya Stark fue un monumento de frialdad al aparecerse. "Tenemos que irnos."

Tyrion no perdió el tiempo. "¿Ir a dónde?"

"Lejos." La chica estaba, ciertamente, bien preparada para la retirada, juzgando por la capucha oscura colgando de sus hombros. Tyrion tuvo la sensación que ya lo había vivido anteriormente一este encuentro cáustico con la hermana de Sansa, ordenando con disciplina de General. La Stark estiró su mano enguantada para ayudarle a reincorporarse. "Jon está perdiendo."

Tyrion se congeló. Sus dedos se apretaron inconscientemente alrededor de la muñeca de la chiquilla.

El olor perduraba. A muerte.

El terror en el aire, aún era distinguible; como humo espeso.

No era una pesadilla atorada en su cabeza, el Enano recordó entonces. Era una maldita  _repetición_.

Tyrion no se molestó con articular más cuestiones. Se encargó de verlo todo con sus propios ojos. Salió de la carpa velozmente, irónicamente jalando a Lady Stark junto con él.

Sobre su cabeza, dragones volaron en persecución uno del otro. Tyrion los reconoció de inmediato.

Al norte, Dothrakis asediaban desde la desembocadura de las Puertas de los Dioses. Los Norteños estaban resistiendo en tierra con la infantería.

Rhaegal tiraba esporádicas oleadas de fuego para ganar más ventaja en el campo de batalla, pero Drogon一Drogon estaba ejecutando su propio asedio en contra de su hermano.

Sobre  _Jon_.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo."

"Ser Davos no puede desperdiciar arqueros." Arya le jaló del brazo, aunque menos firme que el jalón anterior. "Las flechas no están funcionando de todas maneras."

"¿Qué hay de los Escorpiones? ¿Fueron todos destruidos?"

Arya pareció considerarlo. La chica jadeaba con su propia turbulencia física. Sangre manchaba su cuello, y su cabello estaba desordenado. Fue obvio que la Lobilla había participado en sus propias batallas para llegar al Campamento. "Jon me obligó a prometerle…"

"Ahórrate las musitaciones mártires de ese tonto honorable." Tyion peló sus dientes. "Me sacaste de esa torre, úsame. Tengo un plan." La joven emitió su propio gruñido, todavía en duelo consigo mismo. "Tenemos que  _ayudar_ a tu hermano. Daenerys lo quemará vivo."

Los ojos de la chiquilla lo sabían. Se lo expresaron con el coraje brillando dentro. Se trataba del honor, entonces. De ese estúpido honor a promesas que solían matar a tantos Starks, lo que la estaba frenando. Así mismo lo reafirmó con sus siguiente palabras: "Jon estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Nos quería fuera de King's Landing antes de que el contraataque comenzara."

"Oh, estoy seguro. Pero, Jon no podrá llevarse a Daenerys con él. Lo cual me imagino es su plan final. Jon no posee la misma experiencia como jinete que la Reina tiene. Drogon es más fuerte, más resistente. No podrá vencerla… No sin  _ayuda_."

Justo entonces un alarido de agonía retumbó desde el firmamento. La Danza de Dragones.

Arya cubrió su cabeza parcialmente con la capucha. "¿Cual es tu plan?"

"Daenerys no quemó todos los Escorpiones de las Puertas de los Dioses. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Voló la entrada con fuego, pero no se molestó con destrozar la demás artillería sobre las murallas."

En respuesta, Arya corrió en la dirección opuesta por la que había querido arrastrarlo. Hacia el mar.

Tyrion le siguió, aliviado.

Se vieron obligados a rodear el campamento, alejándose de la bahía para encaminarse en dirección de la entrada de King's Landing. Tyrion se armó en el camino, encontrando un par de armas blancas descartadas一fáciles de esconder y acarrear一y un capuchón propio durante la trayectoria. Los alaridos de batalla sólo se volvieron más fuertes conforme se integraban al caos. Ambos se protegieron detrás de una duna de arena, observando la escena antes de aventarse a ella.

La infantería de Norteños y Defensores del Eyrie prevalecían en el campo árido, pero no superaban a los restos de Dothrakis que Daenerys les había aventado encima. Tyrion notó que los números sólo sufrían más con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que Jon no era el único queriendo igualar la balanza desde el cielo.

Le desconcertó no ver a ningún Inmaculado en la batalla.

Más importante, sin embargo, fue la confirmación de sus sospechas. Tyrion divisó los cuatro Escorpiones aún funcionales sobre las murallas de la Puerta de los Dioses.

"Es gracioso. No recuerdo haber llegado a aquella carpa por mi cuenta."

Sin despegar su vista de enfrente, la Stark sonrió. "No cerrabas la boca."

"¿Así que la cerraste por mi?" El nuevo chichón que Tyrion podía sentir naciendo en su nuca se lo afirmaba.

"Hubiéramos sido arrestados con tus chillidos. Seguías preguntando por tu hermano. Como un bebé."

Tyrion sintió su rostro arder bajo su barba. Recordó el por qué de su estado delirante como una patada en sus tripas. Al parecer, después de descubrir el cuerpo de Cersei en las ruinas de la Fortaleza, a su propia mente le había gustado agregar el cuerpo inerte de Jaime a la mezcla. Sólo para agregar más culpa a su conciencia, y obligarlo a vomitar ácido al despertar. "Me disculpo. Me encontraba en shock. Honestamente, no creí que estuviera del todo despierto cuando me encontraste, considerando tu veloz efectividad para cortar tantas gargantas, en menos de lo que había terminado de quitarme las esposas."

Su deflección fue ignorada. "Tendremos que atravesar por la Puerta Lodosa." Arya murmuró.

"El camino será largo." Hasta el mismo Tyrion estaba sorprendido de lo tanto que Jon y Rhaegal estaban resistiendo con su juego de Gato y Ratón desde las alturas. Quizás Tyrion estaba siendo demasiado pesimista. "¿Qué tan fiable es considerar pedir un aventón?"

Fue un completo deleite, ver una enorme sonrisa alargar la boca de Arya Stark.

Tyrion tragó saliva. "Estaba bromeando."

"No dañaría el intentarlo."

"Rhaegal podría tan fácilmente tostarte, como podría ayudarte."

"Es el dragón de Jon." La expresión de la Stark fue una de maravilla. Una que Tyrion había vestido cada vez que había leído sobre Dragones en viejas Canciones.  _El dragón de Jon_ , como si eso sostuviera un significado mayor a todo lo demás.

Al final,  _Canciones_ no servían como estrategia militar. Tyrion lo sabía muy bien. "No podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos por Daenerys y convertirnos en un blanco. Sólo distraeríamos a tu hermano."

Afortunadamente, Arya Stark tenía la mente fría que Jon carecía. "La manera difícil, entonces."

La manera difícil, resultó también ser, la manera más sangrienta.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte i.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Por tamaño, este capítulo fue partido en dos. Esperen pronto la Parte II. ¡Y esta sí tendrá Briame, lo juro!
> 
> Además, miren nada más, ¡Tyrion por fin montó un dragón! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. la muerte del amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follar con un Alfa nunca era una experiencia romántica, como solían sobrevalorar las Septas. Aquellos encuentros eran duros, crudos y raramente tenían lugar para acomodar dulzura. Para encontrar placer en la merced de un pito de Alfa, tenían que aprender a disfrutar el dolor en igual cuenta.
> 
> Así, había sido.
> 
> Pero con algo más.
> 
> Porque Jon, por supuesto, tenía que mostrar ser la excepción a la regla.
> 
> Tyrion salpicó agua afuera de la tina con la fuerza de sus talladas.
> 
> A la mierda Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Categorías: FIX-IT + CRACK FIC. Omega verse. Realidad Alterna de 8x04/8x06. Saltos en el tiempo. Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso. La Guerra Apenas Empieza.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> #1. De ninguna manera, me considero experta en estrategias militares. Pero oigan, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Además, he estudiado los mapas de King's Landing, pero lo que D&D nos dio no tiene sentido. Terminé con una mezcla rara de los dos canons.
> 
> #2. Mi versión de Dorne no se basará en el Show 'verse, excepto por la muerte de Myrcella y Ellaria Sand dominando Dorne. Estoy tomando elementos de los libros, pero la historia tampoco se basará por entero en ese canon. Una vez más, me estoy tomando libertades. Disfruten el viaje de crack.

 

**[+][+][+]**

**ii.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

_"A veces, el deber es la muerte del amor."_

-Tyrion, Game of Thrones, 8x6.

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Antes.**

**Winterfell.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

**TYRION II**

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Tyrion despertó, lo hizo de sobresalto.

Frente a él, Ghost no gruñó. Sólo lo observó sin parpadear, dos de sus patas en el borde final de la cama. Tyrion se sentó, tallando su cabeza. Una rata había muerto en su boca. Por lo menos, así se sentía. Su cabeza, por su parte, amenazó con partirse en cuatro partes.

Estaba por su cuenta.

Tyrion exhaló de golpe. Luego, respiró, y las feromonas que entraron a sus pulmones fue  _Alfamielcanelasangre_. Tosió con la densidad. Por los Siete. Ese lobo se había lucido. La alcoba estaba repleta con la  _peste_ , y sin duda, el mismo Tyrion.

Pateó las pieles de su cuerpo, dispuesto a levantarse para ir en busca de leche de amapola para aliviar su mortal dolor de cabeza.

"¿Podrías al menos girar tu hocico hacia otro lado? Te aseguro que no hay mucho que ver." Deslizarse de la cama desnudó sus cortas piernas, su túnica llegándole hasta las rodillas. Buscar por sus ropas formales fue todo un desafío. Ghost, ahora moviéndose cerca de la chimenea para echarse y seguir criticándolo en silencio, pareció disfrutar el espectáculo de un viejo Enano con resaca. Maldito animal. "Veo que la oreja está sanando bien. Lástima que no crecerá de vuelta como las escamas de los dragones."

Esta vez, el gruñido de Ghost fue perceptible.

De rodillas en el piso con una bota en su mano izquierda y sus pantalones en la otra, Tyrion sonrió. "Ah. Celoso de las lagartijas voladoras. Que maldición."

Una vez vestido一o lo más cercano a ello一Tyrion abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, echando un vistazo a ambos lados, antes de aventurarse al pasillo. Había conmoción. Cuerpos deambulando, al mismo ritmo de muertos vivientes, echando maldiciones por las múltiples jaquecas.

Le sorprendió sentir al huargo de Jon seguirle de cerca.

- _Tal vez por el olor_. Bien sabía Tyrion el disgusto en general de Ghost por todo ser que no poseyera rizos ópalos. Tyrion aún recordaba las tantas advertencias de Jon durante su viaje a Castle Black. _-"Si no estuviera aquí, te arrancaría la mano de un mordisco."_

No estaba particularmente hambriento. Pospuso la caminata al Gran Salón en favor de partir en dirección de la torre donde los Maesters residían. Ghost le dejó de seguir en su trayecto, sólo para reaparecer cuando Tyrion había obtenido su motín, esperándolo afuera de la torre este.

El Gran Salón se encontraba semi-desierto al arribar. Solo los valientes se encontraban despiertos.

Tyrion divisó una cabeza conocido y caminó hacia ella, disfrutando la forma en la que la mujer juzgaba duramente su tazón de avena.

"Ser Brienne. Buenos días."

"Lord Tyrion." Fue la sardónica respuesta, no muy particularmente emocionada por tener compañía. Tyrion resopló, reconociendo una resaca cuando la tenía enfrente.

"Esto ayudará con el dolor. Entre otras cosas." De la forma más sutil que le fue posible, deslizó el pequeño bolso de cuero con especies otorgada por el Maester. "Le comparto la mitad en disculpa a mi gran bocota. Puede pedir por una de las doncellas de la cocina que se encargue de la infusión. Me temo que su preparación no es una de mis especialidades."

Brienne de Tarth no era ninguna tonta. Sus ojos analizaron los contenidos con detenimiento. Su mirada viajó del bolso a Tyrion y de Tyrion al bolso. Asintió como veredicto final.

"Disculpa aceptada."

Tyrion talló sus manos con éxito. "Excelente. Pidamos algo de desayuno. Un verdadero desayuno, recalco. Tire esa aborrecible avena. Ni los huargos la comen."

"Creo firmemente que no podría aguantar nada más en estos momentos, Mi Lord."

Acudiendo a su llamado, una de las doncellas se les acercó, limpiando sus manos en su mantel. "¿Cómo puede negarse a unas rajas de pan con mantequilla y unas tiras de tocino, tostados hasta quedar negras?" Tyrion le sonrió a la doncella, dejando en claro que la orden era para sus oídos. "Traiga dos platos. Además…" Le pasó el bolsillo a su palma abierta. "Dos infusiones. Trae de regreso lo que sobre." Le otorgó un par de monedas para motivar a la chiquilla.

Brienne observó el intercambio con su usual curiosidad, todavía con confianza a lo que un Lannister conseguía con una sonrisa y un poco de oro. Tyrion le sonrió con dulzura, para apaciguarla. No funcionó, claro.

"Así que." Tyrion acomodó sus manos sobre su estómago en preparación. "Vaya noche."

El tono rojizo fue instantáneo en aquellas mejillas anchas.

El brillo en la mirada de la mujer le pareció algo novedoso. Una pizca de inocencia entre la insípida nada de esta punta del mundo. Ser Brienne era joven, sí, pero las cosas que había atestiguado y sobrevivido… Tyrion la admiraba por aun asi querer adentrarse a la Praderas de los Leones.

"¿Tuvo un buen descanso, asumo?"

"Me gustaría afirmarlo así, mi Lord." La mujer hizo de lado el plato de avena. Como antes predicho, al ser ofrecido a Ghost, el huargo ni se molestó en olfatear el contenido. "Pero, su hermano ronca. Me di cuenta, ya tarde, que hubiera tenido mejor fortuna afuera en la nieve si en verdad quería descansar."

Tyrion intentó contenerse. Fue fútil. Su carcajada retumbó de su pecho con gula. "Por favor, díselo en su cara durante mi presencia. Se lo ruego. ¡Siempre lo ha negado!"

Brienne se permitió una suave curva de su boca.

Tyrion apreció alivio por la apertura de la mujer, pensando en todo lo que se le había negado a su hermano mayor. Jaime merecía, al menos, ser  _libre_ ; no aprisionado como Cersei lo había mantenido todos estos largos años. Por primera vez en su miserable existencia, Jaime no debería ser un sucio secreto del cual sentirse avergonzada.

La doncella regresó con los tarros de té de Luna primero. Tyrion calentó sus manos al igual que Ser Brienne en la cerámica humeante. El primer sorbo siempre era el peor. Tyrion lo prolongó, en ninguna prisa por quemar su lengua.

Luego siguieron los platos de metal con tocino y esponjosas rebanadas de pan. La mantequilla estaba aún suave y grasosa, justo como Tyrion prefería.

Tyrion salivó con el ansia de hacer tronar el tocino negro con sus dientes. Gesticuló hacia su acompañante con su tenedor. "Después de usted."

La mujer levantó su tenedor para picotear el tocino. No hizo ningún otro avance. Una verdadera tragedia.

"No juegues con tu comida." Jaime les causó tremendo sobresalto a ambos, al asomarse por el hombro derecho de la Beta, casi mágicamente. "Mejor aún, compártelo con los menos afortunados."

"Tiene razón, Ser. Lo guardaré para Podrick." La mujer deslizó el platillo en dirección opuesto a la mano expectante de su hermano, ganándose un puchero.

"No seas  _absurda_. El tocino se endurecerá si lo dejas enfriarse por mucho tiempo."

"¡Mm! ¡Y la mantequilla!" Tyrion gimió. "¡Piense en la mantequilla, Ser! Se cuajará para cuando Podrick se aparezca por aquí."

"Si es que se aparece del todo." Jaime interceptó, acomodándose en forma cruzada a la banca, para entregarse de lleno al escepticismo de Ser Brienne. "Bien saben los Dioses que yo a su edad no lo haría, si quisiera dejar herencia."

- _Aquí vamos. Otra letanía sobre pelotas congeladas_. Tyrion resopló por sus narices, masticando felizmente. Crunch-crunch-crunch. ¡Por la Gloria de los Siete, vaya que este tocino sólo podía encontrarlo en el maldito norte!

Una  _excelente_ follada y además, un desayuno  _ejemplar_ para empezar un nuevo día.

Este tipo de placeres… Tyrion se había pensando ya una excepción a este tipo de placeres.

La Beta no se ablandó a la insistencia de su hermano. Todo lo contrario. "Pide tu propio desayuno." Al dar el primer sorbo al té de Luna, no lució muy impresionada con el sabor.

Vencido, Jaime intercambió una mirada con Tyrion, atravesando la distancia de la mesa. El hombre no dilató en fruncir su ceño por diferentes razones. Tyrion tragó súbitamente el tocino y el pan tostado, casi ahogándose en el proceso. "Ser Brienne estaba..." Tosió ligeramente para auxiliar al cerdo a pasar más suavemente. "Justo contándome una graciosa historia."

Jaime alzó una ceja. "¿ _Brienne_?"

"Aye, aye. Precisamente一"

"¿Por qué suenas sorprendido? Puedo ser capaz de expresar humor con la gente que lo que inspira de mi."

"¿Estando sobria?" Jaime estiró su mano única hacia el hombro que le quedaba más cercano de la mujer. Pronto se supo que para ajustar un tirante de cuero que estaba mal cruzado. "Hasta ahora no he tenido el privilegio de verlo."

Ser Brienne lo permitió, mirando por debajo de sus largas pestañas blancas el movimiento de aquellas garras de León sobre la suave piel de lobo. "No lo debes inspirar lo suficiente."

Jaime mostró sus dientes aperlados. "¿Me está retando?"

"¿A causarme menos momentos de frustración? Eres más que bienvenido."

"No lo sé." Jaime pretendió meditar. "Hubiera asegurado que ya tuvimos un buen inicio… en v _entilar frustraciones_."

"Estoy comiendo." Tyrion masculló.

El flequillo grisáceo de Jaime se movió bajo la expresión sarcástica de su ceño. "Cubre tus oídos."

La doncella de la cocina, sin necesidad de ser instruida, trajo un plato de metal con los mismos contenidos a Jaime, ganándose una galante expresión de agradecimiento. La doncella murmuró desconsolada por el encanto, para ir a juego con su rostro ruborizado.

Tyrion rodó sus ojos ante el espectáculo.

"Hubiera esperado no verte despierto tan temprano, querido hermano." Sin molestarse con los utensilios, Jaime usó sus dedos para llevarse el tocino a su boca. "Me atrevo a decir que luces rejuvenecido. Mm. No te afeitaste. Así que esa, no puede ser la razón."

Maldito hombre. Tyrion limpió su boca de grasa con la servilleta de tela. "Efectos de una continua supervivencia contra terrores imposibles. Te pone a pensar. A darte cuenta de lo que se puede perder en un parpadeo."

"¿Como el canto de los pájaros?" Su hermano recitó con aire dramático.

De reojo, Tyrion observó a Ghost levantar su cabeza de su posición de reposo, seguido por un ligero chillido. Una señal de que Lord Snow no tardaba por cruzar el umbral al Gran Salón. "O sencillamente, la epifanía de cómo lo antes considerado inalcanzable, es por fin algo que puedes tener."

Frente a él, Jaime dejó de masticar, y Ser Brienne pareció cesar de respirar de lo inmóvil que se convirtió, sus manos aún alrededor del tarro de Té de Luna.

Lejos de su mesa, Jon entró.

Venía acompañado de su hermana menor, Arya. Ghost corrió a su lado de inmediata, y fue la chiquilla Stark la primera en acariciarle la cabeza. Jon estaba sonriendo. Una rareza cuando cerveza no estaba involucrada.

Por debajo de la mesa, la punta de la bota de Jaime sacudió la banca en la que Tyrion se encontraba sentado. Con el golpe, la cabeza de Tyrion giró hacia su hermano. Encontró una peculiar expresión en su rostro. Una llena de incertidumbre.

Tyrion carraspeó su garganta.

Las pocas almas que se encontraban desayunando junto con ellos trataron de levantarse para saludar a su Lord y Lady de Winterfell. Jon fue rápido en ordenarles regresar a llenar sus estómagos, sin embargo. Todavía era incapaz de aceptar el reconocimiento de algo tan simple.

Tyrion los vio acomodarse en la mesa principal. En ningún momento, la atención de Jon fue atraída hacia su mesa.

"Ser Brienne. Está siendo llamada." Una doncella perteneciente a la Corte de Lady Sansa apareció a lado de Brienne de Tarth con un pergamino en su guante. Sirvió para sacar a Tyrion de su pequeño momento obsesivo. "Lady Sansa requiere su presencia en la Biblioteca."

"¿Lady Sansa acaso no duerme?" Jaime gruñó entre dientes.

Con el mensaje en sus manos, Ser Brienne le arrojó una mirada turbia para callarle la boca. "Dile, por favor, que estaré allí de inmediato."

"Ni  _siquiera_ has  _tocado_ tu maldito desayuno."

Sin palabras, Brienne le cedió el plato previamente reservado para su escudero. Una extraña comunicación consistente en miradas se desenvolvió entre los dos, y Tyrion desvió sus propios ojos, de repente sintiéndose invasor.

"Las reconstrucciones de Winterfell requieren nuestra presencia desde temprano para aprovechar toda luz del día a nuestra disposición." Sonó a un excusa pertinente. Patética, aunque funcional. Ser Brienne se levantó de la banca, acomodando sus pieles alrededor de su monumental cuerpo. "Lord Tyrion, disfrute el resto de su desayuno."

Tyrion hizo una mueca que esperó fuera una sonrisa. "Por favor déjele saber a Lady Sansa que cualquier apoyo en sus planeaciones que puedan necesitar, estamos a su completa disposición."

Ser Brienne asintió, aceptando la oferta con su nobleza usual. Partió inquieta, sin embargo. Tyrion supo a quién culpar por ello.

"Estás actuando como un niño desesperado por atención."

Jaime levantó su mirada de ambos platos de acero sin tocar. Lució envenenada. "Por lo menos no apesto a haber sido revolcado por un perro por la maleza toda la noche."

Tyrion respiró de manera súbita. La descripción fue un golpe bajo, y hasta el mismo Jaime pareció reconocerlo, un momento tardío a que las palabras salieran de su boca.

"Gracias a los Siete, cualquier asunto involucrando mi peste no es de tu incumbencia." Tyrion, saciado del desayuno, tiró la servilleta de tela a la mesa.

"Lo es, si mi preocupación es justificada." Jaime le detuvo con su mano sobre su antebrazo. "Tyrion. Después de lo que hemos sobrevivido, sería una lástima que perdieras la cabeza por algo tan estúpido como ensuciar los juguetes de la Reina Dragón."

"Baja la voz." Tyrion susurró. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque esto nunca sucedió. Ni esta conversación, ni lo que sea que estés suponiendo en tu cabeza."

Era una maldición que ambos se conocieran a este nivel. Que ambos fueran tan transparentes el uno para el otro, que las fortalezas y las debilidades de cada quien fueran tan claros como el cielo de verano.

Tyrion soltó su antebrazo y se levantó de la banca. Tuvo la intención de huir a su alcoba y ordenar por un hirviente baño para deshacerse de todo rastro de Jon Snow.

Optó por una de las salidas secundarias que no lo pondría en la cercanía del Rey del Norte. El frío le dio otra bofetada al salir一una muy necesitada.

El crujir de botas detrás suyo le provocó rodar sus ojos.

"No me malentiendas. Admiro tu deseo de actuar como hermano sobreprotector, pero creo que ya somos demasiados viejos para este tipo de gestos."

Jaime, afortunadamente, mantuvo sus labios sellados hasta llegar a la torre donde se hospedada su pequeño hermano. Ambos se detuvieron en el pie del monumento de piedra, cara a cara, todavía afuera y congelándose los cueros.

"He visto esa expresión con anterioridad, hermanito." Jaime le otorgó la extraña línea junto con un apretón en su hombro. "Ten cuidado."

Vaya despedida.

Tyrion subió los escalones a su alcoba. Sus piernas terminaron necesitando de aquel baño de manera más urgente después del ejercicio. Para cuando la doncella le llenó la tina de agua caliente, el cuerpo entero de Tyrion casi chilló del placer.

A solas, Tyrion revisó su piel.

Revivió los recuerdos, al repasar cada marca con las yemas de sus dedos.

Fueron un tormento. Los besos. Las caricias. La voz de Jon, ronca con intensidad gruñendo  _Más rápido_  al borde su oído. Tyrion todavía lo sintió  _dentro_ , su coño hinchado con el arremate que había recibido.

Tyrion lo había amado, sin embargo. Cada molestia. Cada impacto de cuerpo a cuerpo一ese tipo de batalla siempre eran de sus preferidas.

Follar con un Alfa nunca era una experiencia romántica, como solían sobrevalorar las Septas. Aquellos encuentros eran duros, crudos y raramente tenían lugar para acomodar dulzura. Para encontrar placer en la merced de un pito de Alfa, tenían que aprender a disfrutar el dolor en igual cuenta.

 _Así_ , había sido.

Pero con algo más.

Porque Jon, por supuesto, tenía que mostrar ser la excepción a la regla.

Tyrion salpicó agua afuera de la tina con la fuerza de sus talladas.

A la mierda Jon Snow.

A la mierda con su mesurada gentileza que no era usual en un Alfa. A la mierda sus ojos negros y ridículamente emocionales. A la mierda la manera en la que había estremecido cada parte del cuerpo de Tyrion con su manos, sacando de él no uno, pero tres culminaciones dignas de sollozar contra la almohada.

Jaime tenía razón.

_He visto esa expresión con anterioridad._

Tyrion se había  _sentido_ de esta manera con anterioridad.

No había llevado a ningún lugar bueno.

A orden de su Reina, se vio obligado a concluir su baño antes de lo planeado. Tyrion se vistió apresurado, y nadie pudo culparlo por no prestar atención a la gente que lo pasó en los pasillos del castillo.

El Consejo ya estaba en sesión, para cuando arribó a la Sala de Juntas.

Caminó directo al fuego, las voces de Varys y Daenerys en debate. Sus tonos de voz no fueron una buena señal.

En medio de ambos, Jon Snow lució atrapado. Al verlo, el alivio fue distinguible en su porte.

"Lord Tyrion. Se tomó su tiempo."

Tyrion no se molestó con una disculpa. "¿Qué me he perdido?"

Varys tomó la iniciativa de ponerlo al ritmo. "Dorne se ha declarado neutral a la Gran Guerra. Ha retenido sus navíos en el Mar Angosto, así como toda representación de apoyo hacia nuestra Reina. Por lo menos hasta que se acepten sus nuevos términos de negociación."

Pasmado, Tyrion engrandeció sus ojos. "Algo sucedió para que Dorne haya cambiado de parecer."

En efecto, Varys asintió. "Parece ser que los rumores de la muerte del Príncipe Oberyn Martell han sido altamente exagerados. Ha retomado el lugar de su hermano en Lanza del Sol."

"Mierda." Tyrion hizo de sus manos dos puños. "Oberyn Martell. El hombre odia a los Lannisters. Debe de saber que uno es Mano de la Reina. Mi padre le costó una hermana, y el Medio-Hombre le costó la vida de su joven sobrino. Nunca nos ayudará."

"Todo lo contrario." Para su sorpresa, Daenerys lució entretenida. "Como Lord Varys mencionó, Príncipe Oberyn ha mandado sus términos para forjar una nueva alianza."

"¿Los cuales son?"

Daenerys apuntó con su mentón hacia Jon, quien fue víctima de diversas contorsiones faciales.

"El Príncipe de Dorne propone una alianza matrimonial."

Tyrion comenzó a sonreír.

"Con el Rey del Norte, aparentemente."

Pocas ocasiones Tyrion quedaba estupefacto. Esta fue una de ellas.

Ante su reacción atónita, Daenerys prosiguió. "Martell se rehúsa a unirse a una Targaryen después de lo sucedido con la esposa de Rhaegar y mis sobrinos. Pero expresa un interés por el Norte." La mujer compartió el pergamino con su Mano. "Dice que ha escuchado de las hazañas heroicas de Jon Snow. Un hombre valiente. El Bastardo que se alzó como Rey." El tono de la Reina indicó que tan amargo el sabor de aquella apreciación recaía en su boca, considerando las mismas hazañas que ella misma había realizado desde Meereen hasta Winterfell.

Tyrion sintió empatía por su frustración. Carraspeó su garganta. "¿Aceptaremos?"

"¿Estás  _loco_?" El gruñido de Jon Snow hizo eco por toda la sala.

"Es una propuesta sensata."

"¡No estoy interesado!"

"¿Inclusive si me cuesta la victoria ante Cersei?" Daenerys interceptó, aguda y directa.

Tyrion juró que el Alfa comenzaría a liberar vapor por sus narices en cualquier momento. Enjaulado entre Daenerys y Varys, dos fuerzas de las cuales temer, Tyrion sabía que la junta se podría descarrilar en cualquier momento. "Mantengamos la calma. Estamos analizando una hipótesis. Considerando opciones. Jon, no te ciegues a una decisión, hasta que hayamos examinado las ventajas y los contras."

Jon echó un vistazo a su alrededor con desquite. "No aceptaré."

Tyrion suspiró. Daenerys gruñó.

Varys giró sobre su propio eje en dramática decepción. Si el hombre tuviera cabello, Tyrion sabía que estaría jalándoselo desde la raíz.

"¿En verdad sería tan malo, Comandante? Por años, Oberyn Martell se ha considerado uno de los Omegas más atractivos de los Siete Reinos. Años atrás, el mismísimo Lord Tywin estaba considerando establecer un matrimonio entre Cersei y él."

Jon se agazapó sobre la mesa, mirada clavada en el mapa.

"Considerando posibles complicaciones para aceptar esta propuesta, si es el género de Martell lo que le preocupa一"

"No es ésa clase de complicación." Jon interrumpió a Varys en seco. La réplica causó más de una ceja alzarse con curiosidad. Tyrion estuvo atento de su Reina. De la breve sorpresa pintando su rostro, para luego desvanecerse y regresar a su máscara de inaccesibilidad emocional.

"Entonces, si me permiten establecer la cuestión, si el problema no es el género, ni el estatus… ¿Cuál es el  _verdadero_ problema?"

Jon le disparó al Consejo una mirada que en algún momento había tumbado mejores contrincantes.

"¿Nociones de actuar con la fidelidad equivocada? ¿O miedo a un amor perdido, tal vez?"

Teniendo en cuenta el estado previo de su situación sentimental, Lord Varys tenía razón al dirigir la consulta tanto en el camino de Daenerys como en el de Jon. Tyrion lo había esperado.

Incluso cuando Jon se volvió hacia él para buscar guianza, Tyrion no lo consideró algo extraordinario. Era bien sabido que Jon respetaba su opinión como Consejero.

Lo inexplicable fue el estallido de pánico brotando en Tyrion durante medio minuto. - _No seas un idiota_. Tyrion rogó por dentro, mirando fijamente el duelo viviente en la expresión del Alfa. - _No seas un idiota, por favor._

Jon se reincorporó, suspirando.

"Conozco bien el error que le costó la Guerra a mi hermano Robb, Lord Varys. Lo que Robb hizo fue impulsivo, resultando en la traición de Walder Frey. Por ello mismo no estoy ansioso por cometer una repetición sólo porque nos sentimos desesperados. No conozco a Oberyn Martell. No confío en él… Piénselo. Si ganamos o perdemos, todos sabemos que Dorne no ha sido conquistado en miles de años. El Príncipe de Dorne no tiene necesidad de involucrarse en la Guerra contra Cersei si quiere mantener a su gente a salvo. ¿Por qué proponer algo como esto, con alguien que ha jurado su lealtad a Daenerys Targaryen, la misma persona que se rehúsa a ayudar en primer lugar? Esta propuesta es una trampa."

Tyrion presionó juntos sus labios, reconociendo la validez de aquel argumento.

La Víbora Roja, solían llamar a Martell. Conocido por estar medio loco. Ciertamente, se podría decir que Tyrion había una pequeña muestra de ello por parte de la princesa Arianne, al asistir a la boda de Joffrey. La mujer había disfrutado inmensamente de los procedimientos de su juicio y, posteriormente, del baño de sangre que había proseguido. La muerte de Quentyn Martell podría todavía pesar en la consciencia de Tyrion, pero la incitación de la Princesa a que su hermano menor se voluntariara como su campeón había sido su completa responsabilidad.

Al menos cuando la cabeza de la Princesa había rodado, lo había hecho a manos de Ellaria Sand. Esa desgracia nunca se le podría acuñar a Tyrion por más que el Príncipe Oberyn quisiera.

Daenerys caminó alrededor de la Sala con desasosiego.

Estaba empezando a convertirse en una vista familiar. Su Reina, perdiendo toda la paciencia, cuando se trataba de Cersei.

"Es un riesgo, Su Majestad." Jon insistió.

"Tienes razón, lo es." Daenerys se detuvo justo frente a él. Su mano izquierda se estiró para tomar una de las piezas que habían correspondido a las naves de Ellaria Sand. "Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar."

Tyrion tragó saliva.

La pieza fue aventada sobre la mesa. "¿Lo harás tú?"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Actualidad.**

**King's Landing.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

**JON III**

 

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Esquivar.  _Dracarys_.  _Sōvegon_.

Esquivar.  _Dracarys_.  _Sōvegon_.

Esquivar.  _Dracarys_ 一

"¡ARH!" Jon perdió control de Rhaegal temporalmente al ser impactados desde un costado. La colisión los rotó por completo, quedando con el estómago y pecho de Rhaegal al descubierto. Drogon intentó clavar sus garras de nuevo, y tuvo éxito en aruñar la planicie de escamas de un muslo.

Para quitarselo de encima, Rhaegal se defendió con su cola一una táctica que impresionó hasta a Jon con la destreza. Los latigazos constantes tuvieron frutos, entorpeciendo la vista de Drogon, si su chillido podía tomarse como evidencia.

De reojo Jon captó a Daenerys perder templanza de su dragón. Se desvanecieron detrás de ellos.

Rhaegal, afectado por el ataque, descendió en breve descoordinación.

Jon gruñó al sentir sus manos resbalar por las escamas. Estaban húmedas con sangre. Jon no supo distinguirla como propia o de la criatura. Los dragones sangraban rojo carmesí como los hombres. Se aferró con cada parte de su cuerpo. Le rogó a Rhaegal hacer lo mismo.

Rhaegal voló cerca del mar, las puntas de sus alas rozando la superficie del agua. Ascendió, sin embargo. Obstinado y persistente. Jon susurró al lomo escamoso hilos de palabras sin sentido que comunicaron agradecimiento, reincorporándose al centro de éste, con más flexibilidad de la que Jon creyó haber tenido en sus músculos.

Recuperados, sobrevolaron Blackwater Bay, brindándole a Jon la oportunidad de analizar el panorama.

Su gente estaba retrocediendo a los Bosques Reales, justo como Jon había esperado que Davos les ordenara. Entre más se alejaran del peligro de un campo abierto, más difícil para Daenerys sería eliminarlos en un solo resoplido de fuego. Los Dothrakis habían sido tumbados por la infantería a luchar en el suelo junto con los Norteños y los Defensores del Valle. No estaban pereciendo tan rápido como deberían; pero tampoco estaban creando el baño de sangre por lo que los Dothraki eran conocidos.

Sin los Inmaculados, Dany no podría conseguir otra victoria aplastante. Por lo menos en  _esto_ , Jon podía tener fe.

Jon voló directo hacia el norte, hacia su gente.

"¡Dracarys!" El comando dolió al salir de su garganta ronca. Fuego voló sobre otra fila de Dothrakis al lado oeste, queriendo cortarle el camino con fuego y evitar que se expandieron al bosque detrás de las filas de la gente del Valle一

一El impacto a su costado izquierdo le robó el aliento.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Daenerys, ambas bestias ahora enredando sus cuellos, luchando por dominancia.

Rhaegal bailó en continuos círculos, justo como lo había hecho con el Rey de la Noche, buscando  _escape_.

Drogon  _lo mataría_. Jon apretó sus puños con coraje, ante la inevitable conclusión. Drogon  _los mataría_.

El primer cabezazo fue contra Jon. La mandíbula del dragón buscó por arrancarlo de su hermano. Todo sucedió en una caótica serie de maniobras que hicieron difícil registrar todo lo que ocurría con atine. Jon escuchó a Rhaegal rugir y chillar, las garras de Drogon arañando su flanco izquierdo.

"¡RHAEGAL, KELIGON!"

Jon apretó sus dientes.

Miró a Dany directo a los ojos, a través de las ráfagas de viento golpeando sus rostros.

Al próximo cabezazo, Jon estuvo preparado. Encajó la daga con la que había asesinado a Greyworm en el perfil escamoso.

Drogon gimió. Sacudió su cabeza de manera que golpeó a Rhaegal en igual mesura, en su descontrol. Jon presionó las protuberancias de Rhaegal para indicarle que pusiera distancias entre los dos. Daenerys volvió a gritar por su hijo一por  _ambos_ de sus hijos.

Jon no tuvo la certeza de haber lastimado la iris de Drogon directamente, pero sí de que había lastimado el área alrededor de su ojo de una forma que le estaba provocando molestia. Daenerys hizo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarlo, flotando en la mitad del cielo; sus alas revoloteando.

Rhaegal liberó una nota aguda de dolor conforme sus alas se flexionaron en vaivén para mantenerlos en las alturas.

Esta vez, el desplome fue brutal.

La visión de Jon fue oscurecida. De golpe, Jon perdió orientación.

Tiempo indeterminado después, el dolor fue lo que obligó a volver en sí.

Sin modo de rastrear el tiempo transcurrido, Jon tosió arena de su boca. Boca arriba, sus manos exploraron el lugar de su aterrizaje. Sangraba de su cabeza. Su pierna derecha dolía.

Jon gimió algo incomprensible. Un llamado.

Rhaegal respondió, tendido sobre un lecho de piedras arrastradas cerca de la bahía. Jon se arrastró hacia él一 _élélél_ 一de pie a pesar del dolor en su pierna. Al ver esto, Rhaegal lo imitó, estirando sus extremidades en su dirección. El muslo del dragón estaba sangrando junto con las heridas abiertas en su pecho.

A yardas de distancia, Drogon aterrizó. El suelo se sacudió con el impacto.

"No." Jon gruñó, tropezando sobre la arena. Se puso de pie de nueva cuenta, corriendo hacia la criatura. No parecía justo. Dejar a Rhaegal sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones de Jon. Se sentía indigno de ese tipo de lealtad.

"¡Sōvegon!" Jon gritó, tropezando en su desesperación. "¡RHAEGAL, SŌVEGON!"

Rhaegal rugió como un león. Se puso de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras y extendió las alas. Una advertencia para que Drogon retrocediera.

No huyó como Jon le había ordenado. - _Estúpida bestia._

Al percibir a Daenerys acercarse junto con Drogon, Jon se echó encima de Rhaegal, alcanzando a llegar a una distancia cerca de su cabeza. Giró su cuerpo deliberadamente hacia la dirección del asedio. Esperando.

El rostro de Daenerys estaba humedecido, más no sollozaba. Drogon tenía su hocico abierto, en espera del comando que los destruiría.

Jon gruñó con todas sus fuerzas. Un ímpetu brotó de sus entrañas, desconocido hasta para él mismo. Su cuerpo cansado estaba temblando. Su garganta dolía. Sangre cubría la mitad de su rostro. Algo en Jon  _reventó_ , y corrió a la par con su sangre. Un poderoso sentimiento de desafío.

Daenerys cerró sus ojos frente a ellos.

Jon extendió sus brazos, colocándose frente a Rhaegal en completa vulnerabilidad.

Al abrir sus ojos, Dany lució indecisa. Adolorida con la elección que estaba obligada a tomar. Por un momento, Jon reconoció una pieza de la mujer que había creído perdida.

Una madre, más que una soberana.

Rhaegal se reincorporó detrás de Jon; sus alas estirándose en rebelión. Un alarido salió de su garganta.

El rugido recíproco de Drogon estremeció a Jon, pareciendo que un duelo similar lo atravesaba debajo de las escamas.

"Adelante." El gruñido del Alfa fue acero. "¡¿Qué estás esperando?!"

Las facciones que usualmente Jon había encontrado bellas, suaves al tacto de sus manos, se torcieron en una vista grotesca de desesperación. El horror de sus acciones le estaba golpeando a la mujer de una forma cruda, y Jon fue testigo de todo. Si había estado buscando por una señal de remordimiento, de culpa一Las estaba descubriendo.

No importaron.

Jon no pudo extraer empatía por ella. Sólo un vacío.

"Drogon." El comando fue una frágil enunciación. "Draca一"

Una oleada de arena voló en dirección de Jon, invadiendo su visión.

No averiguó la causa hasta que sacudió su rostro y reconoció una lanza clavada en el suelo, a un par de yardas de Rhaegal. Aturdido, Jon cubrió su cabeza en instinto al escuchar más impactos similares comenzar a llover a su alrededor. Se arrastró por debajo de una de las alas de Rhaegal, buscando asilo.

Drogon redujo las lanzas clavadas en la arena directo a cenizas. Jon percibió el calor de sus llamaradas.

La descarga de su temperamento no pareció saciarle, sin embargo. Drogon se escuchó y lució totalmente enfurecido. Daenerys se esforzó por frenarlo bajo sus comandos valyrios con las que lo había entrenado, pero algo parecía liberarse dentro de la bestia. Recuperar las riendas mostró ser un desafío.

Otra ráfaga de viento levantando arena por la orilla de la bahía, advirtió de su apresurada retirada.

Al salir del ala de Rhaegal, Jon entrecerró los ojos al horizonte, queriendo determinar el origen de donde habían provenido las lanzas. Limpió la sangre de su cara con torpeza.

La distancia probó ser demasiada para determinar un punto exacto, pero la conmoción en la Puerta de los Dioses era la dirección en la que Drogon estaba dirigiéndose.

Trepar a Rhaegal fue una completa agonía para su cuerpo. Sólo saber que la opción contraria significaría la muerte segura一no para él, pero para su gente一fue lo que le empujó hasta la última onza de su ser para movilizarse. El Dragón, aun igual de herido, estiró sus alas en preparación. En segundos, el impulso de su enorme cuerpo sirvió.

Regresaron al cielo.

Divisó a Daenerys dirigirse a los Escorpiones一a las Puertas de los Dioses. Jon tosió sangre, su cabeza girando anormalmente, conforme hacía un esfuerzo por enfocar su mirada en el horizonte.

Jon apretó los espinas de Rhaegal. - _Ve tras ella._

Fue algo peculiar. El dejar de sentir miedo. El saber exactamente lo que su deber dictaba.

_-Acércate. Arriba. Acércate._

Soldados del Norte corrían por la longitud de la muralla usando los Escorpiones, y para su sorpresa, Jon distinguió soldados con armadura de la Casa Lannister que Greyworm no había fusilado aún, mezclados entre su gente. Hombres valientes determinados a tumbar a Drogon; aunque les costara la vida. Sus acciones removieron algo de vida en su pecho. Algo de misericordia.

_-"Es algo horrible lo que estoy pidiéndote."_

Jon se sintió harto de ver a su gente perecer frente a sus ojos.

Rhaegal mostró increíble resistencia al llevar a cabo su último deseo. Voló sobre su hermano en forma paralela, creando una sombra sobre jinete y criatura.

_-"Pero también es lo correcto."_

Jon se soltó de las espinas del lomo, para escalar en dirección del cuello de Rhaegal. No se permitió pensar dos veces al respecto. Miró a Daenerys estirar su cuello hacia ellos, y supo que sería la última oportunidad.

Se dejó caer.

Se aferró al pequeño cuerpo en cuanto hizo contacto, y aunque Daenerys forcejeó en su contra, el peso de Jon fue una fuerza inevitable.

Ambos cayeron.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte ii.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Escribir este capitulo fue un completo mindfuck.
> 
> No debería sentir tanto apego a dos dragones hechos con CGI, pero lo tengo. Obligarlos a lastimarse fue horrible. Sin embargo, no sería nada creíble que mágicamente Drogon tuviera una conciencia y se rehusara a lastimar a su hermano sólo porque es difícil para nosotros. Dragones son dragones. Drogon tenía derecho a sentir conflicto al respecto, pero al final, sabemos que su lealtad siempre será con Daenerys.
> 
> Hablando de cosas más alegres… OBERYN FUCKING MARTELL IS IN THE HOUSE.
> 
> Conste que advertí sobre el crack y el AU.


	4. iii. no lo vi venir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era un riesgo. Dejar a Lord Tyrion acercársele.
> 
> Más allá de Compatibilidades poco convencionales, existía su sentido del deber, algo tan intrínseco en Jon como sus impulsos biológicos más letales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linea del tiempo: Este capítulo estará centrado en acontecimientos posteriores del episodio 8x04 "The last of the Starks". Acontecimientos serán alargados después del festín.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> #1. De ninguna manera, me considero experta en estrategias militares. Pero oigan, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Además, he estudiado los mapas de King's Landing, pero lo que D&D nos dio no tiene sentido. Terminé con una mezcla rara de los dos canons.
> 
> #2. Mi versión de Dorne no se basará en el Show 'verse, excepto por la muerte de Myrcella y Ellaria Sand dominando Dorne. Estoy tomando elementos de los libros, pero la historia tampoco se basará por entero en ese canon. Una vez más, me estoy tomando libertades. Disfruten el viaje de crack.
> 
> #3. Estaremos en el Pasado Pre-The Bells un poco más en este capítulo y en el siguiente, por una sencilla razón: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.

**[+][+][+]**

**iii.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _No lo vi venir._

_Nunca tuve mucha fe_

_en la magia del universo_

_hasta que nos empujó_

_a esta hora y lugar_."

-Bring Me The Horizon, "Mother tongue."

**[+][+][+]**

**Antes.**

**Winterfell.**

**[+][+][+]**

 

**JAIME I**

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime esperaba que fuera temporal.

Este apretón entre sus costillas. Esta irritación en su pecho. Este duelo entre sus entrañas y la suavidad en su garganta, un nudo que le prohibía dejar salir lo que en verdad quería decir.

Jaime esperaba que fuera temporal, porque esta ansiedad no le dejaba despejar su cabeza lo suficiente para completar las tareas que el mismo se había asignado para no morirse del aburrimiento.

Tener una rutina ayudaba a no perder su cordura. Por las mañanas se encargaba de vaciar las vasijas de orines de su habitación. Llevaba sus ropas sucias a las doncellas y se movilizaba a la cocina para ayudar a cargar costales de semillas provenientes del Valle.

No era un planeador como su hermano, no tenía la confianza de Lady Sansa para ofrecer consejo en las juntas del Consejo, y no podía ayudar en las reconstrucciones con sólo una maldita mano. Así que, por lo menos, podía arrastrar costales de arroz, trigo, y frijol desde las carrozas de carga al maldito castillo de manera exitosa.

Las mañanas en Winterfell eran largas, aparte de heladas.

Practicar con Podrick ayudaba.

Hablar con Tyrion ayudaba.

Decir cosas irreverentes frente a Lady Sansa para sacarla de su perpetuo aire de grandeza, ciertamente le brindaba un singular tipo de placer.

Nada pudo brindar el mismo sosiego, sin embargo, que por fin divisar al caballo de Ser Brienne cruzar las Puertas del Norte del castillo, justo al ras del atardecer del tercer día de ausencia. Verla montando al animal le brindó resolución clara a su incertidumbre, a ese hormigueo incómodo debajo de su piel.

Jaime se apresuró a los estables para recibirla; le sorprendió la urgencia de su trote.

En cuanto arribó a la boca del establo, ya tenía un cáustico recibimiento en la punta de su lengua.

"¿Encontraste algún duende al menos? ¿Te concedió tus tres deseos, como lo cuentan las viejas Septas en sus cuentos de cuna?"

Ser Brienne, ahora desmontando a su caballo, volteó hacia la entrada del estable con ojos engrandecidos al reconocer su voz. "Si así fuera, tu boca imitaría sonidos más armoniosos."

 _-Sí_. Jaime sonrió en placer. Esto era lo que había estado esperando. "Pensé que te encantaba los sonidos que salían de mi boca."

Con rostro abochornado, la mujer sacudió su cabeza para sí, ocupándose de retirar sus guantes de cuero. Al contrario de las de Jaime, estas se sintieron sudadas y calientes. Jaime lo averiguó al sentirlas alrededor de su rostro, presionando su barba conforme Brienne encontraba otra forma para silenciarlo.

Se besaron en el centro del establo; al descubierto de testigos, rodeados de la peste de estiércol de cabello.

La armadura fue un obstáculo en su deseo de apretar a Brienne con todas sus fuerzas. Su mano de oro golpeó torpemente el acero, al querer abrazarla.  _Tlink-tlink._  Gimió frustrado, luego gimió de nuevo con renovada energía, al ser acogido por la misma hambre que ahora le hervía. Los labios de Brienne fueron salados sobre los suyos, y Jaime quiso endulzarlos con su propio aliento.

"Tengo que dar mi reporte al Comandante Snow." Brienne murmuró, separando su rostro del suyo y sumiendo su mentón hacia abajo. Jaime se levantó de puntas y se abalanzó para atraerla de nuevo. Brienne pudo haberlo frenarlo con facilidad, pero su renuencia habló más de lo que pudo haber expresado en palabras. Se besaron con menos arrebate. Con una suavidad a la que Jaime apenas estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse.

Finalmente, Jaime fue empujado del pecho. Jaló de él, un suspiro resignado. Tres días sin tocarla. Tres días de soportar las órdenes absurdas de Lady Sansa de mandar a Ser Brienne a patrullar el perímetro sur, sin incluirlo en el grupo. "¿Tomará mucho tiempo?"

Brienne comenzó a caminar fuera del establo, colocándose de nuevo sus guantes. Jaime no perdió de vista el gesto. Otra rareza que se volvía rutinaria一La necesidad de contacto de la mujer piel a piel. Como si hiciera de sus reencuentros algo más real, al poder tocarlo sin barreras. "Lo más probable. No deberías esperarme en el Gran Salón para la cena."

Jaime rodó sus ojos, siguiéndola hasta cruzar el patio. A la distancia, Podrick continuó entrenando a los más jóvenes escuderos, en vez de distraerse con una saludo absurdo que le haría perder concentración.

"¿Ahora resulta que reportar acres y acres de nieve necesita una sesión con el Alto Consejo?"

El freno súbito del cuerpo de la mujer le cortó la voz y el paso.

"Encontré cadáveres congelados." Brienne soltó en un sólo respiro. "Hileras de cuerpos cerca de Highpoint."

Jaime tragó saliva. "¿Cuantos?"

"Entre cuatrocientos o más, en dirección al norte. Necesitaremos quemarlos. No encontré rastros de vida en las aldeas cercanas a la Casa Whitehill. Lo cual significa一"

"También fueron arrasados por los Muertos."

"El resto de los patrulladores vienen en camino. Me adelanté para notificarle al Consejo."

En opinión de Jaime, deberían dejar a los cuervos hacerse cargo del asunto, pero claro que Jon Snow querría brindarles honor a sus Casas vecinas.

"Deberías tomar un baño y llenar tu estómago con algo de estofado." Jaime alzó su mentón, desafiante. "Dudo que Lady Sansa aprecie tu peste de tres días de andar a caballo."

Brienne se sentía tan exhausta, que el insulto pareció volar por encima de su cabeza. Deliberadamente continuó con su caminata hacia el Gran Salón, gruñendo una respuesta. "Puedo tomar un baño después."

Jaime suspiró. "Serías más fácil para todos usar los dragones para incinerar los cuerpos. Cargar los cuerpos y quemarlos por nuestra cuenta tomará tiempo. Tiempo que dudo que los Norteños tengan en estos momentos cuando se están preparando para marchar al Sur."

Brienne lo sabía, al igual que Jaime. Lució pensativa. "¿Crees que la Reina ayudaría a la causa de Lady Sansa?"

"Quizás. Si Jon Snow fuera el que lo pidiera."

Ambos compartieron una mirada, entonces, el tono dudoso del mismo Jaime implicando que había espacio para duda respecto al tema. Brienne no se entrometía en asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con sus propios deberes, pero Jaime difícilmente había podido guardar para sí su desaprobación por las continuas elecciones desastrosas de Tyrion respecto a amantes. Así que conocía la raíz de la consternación de Jaime.

"No has estado presentes en las últimas tres sesiones. Su relación con la Reina es tensa."

"Entonces me siento afortunado por no tener que estar ahí para presenciarlo." Jaime murmuró, mientras entraban al Gran Salón. "Prepararé mi caballo, de todas maneras."

Eso causó que su caminata juntos llegara a una pausa, en media trayectoria a la torre perteneciente a Lady Sansa. "Jaime." Brienne lució sorprendida. Luego, tímida. "No tienes que venir."

"No me importa lo que dicten. Si vas a regresar allá afuera, iré contigo. Puedo reclutar gente para construir las piras mientras tu finges que no quieres caer del cansancio frente a tu preciada loba."

Brienne asintió. Ambos se miraron mutuamente. Habían dos manchas grisáceas bajo los ojos de la mujer. Con las sombras de las paredes de piedra, sus facciones recalcaban lo peor de ella. Lo grande de su nariz. La anchura de sus hombros, exagerada por su armadura.

Jaime encontró atracción, sin embargo, en cada diferencia que la separaba de Cersei. No quería nada más que tenerla de nuevo. Contra la piedra, o en la suavidad de su cama de plumas. Ni siquiera tenían que desnudarse, Jaime sólo anheló estar dentro de ella; sentir su calor rodeandolo.

No supieron cómo despedirse exactamente. Jaime la dejó ir, observándola desaparecer en los pasillos del castillo.

La incertidumbre regresó, zumbando bajo su piel.

Se ocupó haciendo justo lo que había prometido. Reclutó a los mismos hombres que habían ayudado con la construcción de las piras después de la Batalla contra los Muertos. Algunos le siguieron, otros no. Mayormente los mismos que todavía le escupían a su apellido a sus espaldas y en su cara. Eventualmente, el recién nombrado Lord Gendry fue un fuerte aliado al escucharlo hablar con los granjeros, apoyando sus esfuerzos para armar un fuerte grupo de ayudantes y coordinar la recolección de paja.

Fue en plena organización, que Tyrion se apareció a sus espaldas, cerca de las calderas de los herreros.

"Mirate. La iniciativa te sienta, hermano."

Jaime no supo cómo responder sin oírse venenoso. Siendo honesto, odiaba lidiar con los prejuiciosos lobos del Norte. Aunque no pudo negar la satisfacción de tenerlos sumisos a su comando, por más insignificante que la tarea pudiera considerarse. "Pensé que estarías en sesión."

Tyrion se mostró confundido, sin dificultad acomodándose sobre una carreta vacía para quedar a un nivel más alto de la normal. "La Reina se encuentra en sus aposentos sin deseos de ser molestaba, según recuerdo. ¿Sesión de qué exactamente?"

Jaime le compartió el reporte que Brienne había traído de Highpoint. Tyrion lució inmediatamente en conflicto, en cuanto la sugerencia de su hermano de usar los dragones, fue traída a la conversación.

"Me temo que Drogon y Rhaegal aún no se recuperan de sus heridas por completo. Daenerys ha preferido dejarlos reunir todas sus fuerzas en preparación de la Guerra que se avecina."

Jaime suspiró. "Sospecho que Lady Stark preferiría cargar los cadáveres ella misma, que pedir la ayuda de la Reina Dragón, de todas maneras."

"No digas tales barbaridades en voz alta." Tyrion siseó entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor con aprehensión. "Por supuesto que Daenerys auxiliará a sus aliados en lo que sea posible. Siempre y cuando sea una ayuda razonable. Sus dragones pueden no ser una opción, pero estoy seguro que Greyworm les prestaría un escuadrón de soldados para la causa."

Jaime rodó sus ojos. "¿El mismo hombre que preferiría ver mi cabeza en una lanza?"

"Para ser justos, mira así a todas las personas. Es parte de su encanto." Tyrion sobó su barba. Jaime podía escuchar las tuercas dentro de su cabeza girando con ideas. "Dime cuántos hombres necesitas y se lo consultaré a la Reina."

"No soy la persona adecuada para llevar la cuenta. No le menciones nada del asunto a la chiquilla sin antes tener la aprobación de Lady Sansa. Lo último que necesito es terminar entremedio de sus riñas de poder." Lo que contribuía en beneficio de los Starks sólo tenían un propósito, y ese propósito involucraba a Brienne de Tarth. Jaime deseaba aligerar algo del peso que la mujer solía carga todo el tiempo. Jaime sólo sabía hacer  _esto_ , entrometerse entre lobos, cuando miraba que estaban llevando ciertas tareas a la mierda.

Sólo para que Brienne no tuviera que preocuparse. Sólo para ahorrarle quejas de Lady Sansa sobre su supuesta holgazanes一un león en reposo, mientras todos se rompían la espalda trabajando en las reconstrucciones.

Nada odiaba Jaime más, que ser considerado una carga.

"Quizás puedas abrir el tema con Jon Snow." Jaime reiteró con voz ligera. Se dejó caer a lado de su hermano sobre la carreta. Golpeó su hombro izquierda contra el derecho del Omega. "Podrías mover tus pestañas de manera dulce. Le debe gustar ese tipo de tonterías."

"Estarías sorprendido." Tyrion levantó su cabeza para conectar sus miradas. No aparentó estar cagado del terror como Jaime había imaginado. "Snow es atraído por personalidades… Poco convencionales."

Jaime alzó una ceja. "Debería tener cuidado con delatarse de más."

Tyrion bajó su cabeza. Una rafaga de viento frío movió sus rizos cobrizos. "...Hasta ahora, está haciendo un trabajo decente."

Oh. Jaime ahora comprendía. "Así que no haz hablado con él."

"No hay nada de qué hablar."

"Por supuesto. Por eso me sigues alrededor del patio como cuando éramos pequeños en la Roca. Luces algo patético el día hoy, pero no podía distinguir la razón exacta." Jaime se levantó de la carroza para posicionarse frente a su hermano. "Tyrion. En cuatro noches estarán marchando al sur. Necesitas decidir el lado en el que estás para ese entonces."

Una fea risa escapó del hocico del pequeño león. "Mira quien habla."

Jaime achicó sus ojos. "Yo no lo debo nada a nadie."

"Excepto a tí mismo…. Olvídalo." Tyrion sacudió su cabeza de manera brusca. "Es algo muy noble lo que estás haciendo. Los escuderos más jóvenes están encariñándose contigo, así que por lo menos, estás dejando una buena impresión con una parte de la población. Sus risas se pueden escuchar hasta mi torre cada vez que mueres dramáticamente bajo la espada de Ser Brienne."

Algo confundido con el cambio de la conversación, Jaime dejó que Tyrion brincara de la carroza para quedar de pie de nuevo. "¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"

Tyrion suspiró, ahora rodeando a Jaime para caminar en dirección de la Torre de los Maesters. Probablemente a la biblioteca. "No sufras, Jaime. Fui yo, sintiéndome acorralado. Nada más."

"Estoy aquí porque..."

Tyrion giró hacia él, ambos parados en medio del patio, atrayendo la atención de varios ojos curiosos. Ojos sospechosos.

Jaime, odiando sentirse expuesto, apresuró el paso hacia la Torre. Tyrion no tardó a pegarse a sus talones.

No fue hasta que subieron al segundo piso del castillo, que Jaime se tornó hacia el Omega. "Vine al Norte para cumplir mi juramento. Para pelear contra la Larga Noche."

Tyrion lució suave. Su voz, trató de ser piadosa, pero el golpe aún fue percibido. "Viniste a Winterfell para verla por última vez."

Jaime no pudo encontrar su voz, puesto que pensar en Brienne causaba una densa niebla en sus pensamientos. Tyrion aprovechó la oportunidad.

"Te lo dije antes. Todos creíamos que moriríamos en este miserable lugar. No te culpo, Jaime. Nunca te culparía por desear morir de manera honorable a lado de Lady Brienne."

"Ciertamente se siente que me estás culpando de  _algo_. Habla claro."

"De acuerdo." Su hermano no se tocó el corazón. "Entonces no finjamos que no creíste que al morir no tendrías que enfrentar a Cersei en esta guerra."

Jaime se sostuvo del barandal de madera con la mano que le quedaba, desviando su atención hacia el horizonte. Hacia el maldito sur.

"Tu comportamiento ambiguo deja mucho que desear frente al Consejo. Temo por ti para cuando no esté aquí para apaciguar las aguas con Lady Sansa. Te necesitamos. Tu punto de vista podría ayudar a la estrategia del asedio de King's Landing一"

"Tu Reina no me quiere presente."

"Pero Jon sí. Lo sé por un hecho. Él podría respaldar tu presencia en el Consejo."

"No les serviría de mucho. Cersei no confía en mí. Me echaría primero a las celdas que a escuchar cualquier intento de negociación que saliera de mi boca."

"¡Conoces la cantidad de Escorpiones que ha estado construyendo!"

"¡A estas alturas, debe de haber construido el doble en cantidad desde que dejé la Capital! No puedo conocer lo que no he visto por mis propios ojos."

"Sabes qué fue lo que sucedió con el Templo de Baelor."

Jaime apretó sus párpados cerrados. "No estaba en King's Landing en ese momento."

Tyrion resopló incrédulo. "Por los Siete. Sigues defendiéndola. Incluso cuando hizo lo que el Rey Loco hubiera hecho con la entera población de la ciudad, sino lo hubieras detenido."

Resultó ser demasiado. Jaime juró que el coraje transpiró fuera de sus poros en forma de sudor. De golpe, el frío de Winterfell perdió todo efecto. "No los compares. Cersei  _no_ es Aerys."

"Se acostaba con Lancel."

Un gruñido se averió en su garganta. Atónito, Jaime se giró ante Tyrion en completa incomprensión.

En vez de encontrar satisfacción, su hermano aparentó estar dejando salir un secreto que no le correspondía. Para ser alguien quien estaba acusándolo de tener demasiada lealtad hacia su querida hermana, Tyrion ciertamente lució adolorido con lo que estaba declarando con el vapor de su aliento y las fuerza de sus puños cerrados.

"Lo hacía para manipularlo y conseguir que el chiquillo hiciera cosas por ella. Y no sólo se acostaba con él, pero con quien pudiera concederle favores, a cambio de su coño."

"¿Lancel?"

Tyrion sólo lo observó. Casi con lástima.

"¿Cuando? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"No importa." Tyrion respingó. "Sólo quiero que comprendas… que lo que sea que creas que has dejado sin resolver en King's Landing, querido hermano… Cersei no lo vale."

Jaime quiso golpearlo. Quiso causarle el mismo tipo de dolor que brotó por su esternón. "¿Esperas que me haga a un lado, mientras tu Reina hace trizas a nuestra hermana y no sentirme horrorizado?"

"Es el mismo destino que ella escogió para nosotros al no mandar a su ejército al Norte.  _Sabes_ que haré lo que pueda para razonar con ella. Cersei también es mi hermana."

"No hablaste de esta forma cuando llegué a Winterfell. ¿Por qué te esperaste a delatarla?"

"No pensé que fuéramos a sobrevivir." Tyrion dio un paso hacia él, pero Jaime retrocedió. Su hermano suspiró. "Pero aquí estamos. Y te ves feliz, hermano. Feliz, e indeciso. Una mala combinación.

-" _Sólo tú y yo importamos._ " Cersei le había repetido en sinnúmero de veces. Jaime le había creído. Desde haber, prácticamente, salido del vientre junto a ella.

La sonrisa de Eon Greyjoy apareció en su mente de manera inevitable, sonriendo con completa seguridad frente al trono. El endemoniado hombre había sabido que el coño de Cersei sería eventualmente suyo. El Ejército Dorado había sido prácticamente su garantía.

¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando Cersei se había dejado ser tocada por otros amantes, mientras Jaime había permanecido firme en su fidelidad?

"Abro mi boca ahora, para que por lo menos cuando decidas qué harás en el momento final, lo hagas con todos los hechos a tu alcance."

Sus botas se movilizaron antes de que el comando terminara de formarse en su cabeza. Al pasar de largo a Tyrion, siseó entre dientes: "Hazme un favor, y líbrame de tu vasta sabiduría, porque  _ni así_ me arrodillaría ante la chiquilla dragón."

Bajó las escaleras, ignorando los llamados de su hermano. Regresó al piso firme del patio y se dirigió directo a los establos. Las emociones cegaron su juicio a tal grado que no pudo soportar estar rodeado de aquella gente que lo aborrecía.

Estaban riéndose a sus espaldas, los Dioses y Cersei por igual.

Lo peor es que lo merecía. Por ser un maldito idiota.

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

 

**JON IV**

 

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Los reportes de Ser Brienne sólo sirvieron para dejar a Jon más inquieto que antes.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Ninguna señal de vida en absoluta?"

"No, Comandante."

Difícilmente podía acusársele a Ser Brienne de mentirosa, ni mucho menos de inexacta. Usualmente, la mujer tenía buenos instintos. Jon suspiró, compartiendo una mirada con Sansa antes de tomar una decisión. "Viajaré a Highpoint para verificar el estado de la Casa Whitehill yo mismo."

"Podrías mandar a alguien más. No ocupas ponerte en riesgo en un simple patrullaje."

"Tú misma lo dijiste. Es un simple patrullaje. ¿Qué hay qué temer al respecto?"

Sansa no apreció la lección. Nada nuevo. Jon mordió su mejilla por dentro para disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción que quiso alargar su boca.

Sansa continuó con la revisión de pergaminos que Jon había interrumpido una hora anterior. Cuando volvió a hablar, el tono fue más distraído, la mitad de su cabeza ya concentrada en otros asuntos más imperativos. "Supongo que volar sobre el castillo será más eficaz."

Jon frunció el ceño desde su lugar en la ventana de la biblioteca. A la distancia, distinguió a Lord Tyrion caminar junto a su hermano en su justa dirección. Verlo, incluso a lo lejos, dio nacimiento a un efímero sabor dulce en el paladar de Jon. No disimilar a la primera mordida a una manzana en su mejor punto.

"Iré a caballo." Masculló, voz grave con el aumento de feromonas corriendo por su sistema. Desvió su mirada de vuelta a Sansa.

Quien torció las cejas pelirrojas con sorpresa.

"Necesitaremos un grupo pequeño de exploradores." Jon se dirigió hacia Ser Brienne. "Sé que han sido tres días cansados para usted, pero honestamente, me sentiría seguro contar con sus instintos y su espada cuidándome las espaldas, Ser Brienne."

"Jon, estarás marchando al Sur en cuatro días."

"Regresaremos en dos." La terquedad de Sansa siempre era algo que esperar cada vez que Jon hacía un decisión. Acostumbrado, el Alfa no se permitió que el desafío le calara, siendo las objeciones de su hermana, flechas que ya conocía como esquivar. "Pueden haber sobrevivientes en el castillo. Y si no los hay, tendremos que ocuparnos de los cuerpos de igual forma."

Sansa suspiró, no exactamente vencida.

"¿Qué dice, Ser Brienne?"

La mujer fue atrapada con obvia indecisión. Ser Brienne mandó una mirada furtiva en la dirección de Sansa, mordiendo su labio inferior. No fue claro si para pedir de su intervención, o para esperar su permiso.

Jon ablandó su tono, sintiéndose que estaba lidiando con un caballo a la defensiva. "Creo que mi hermana no se encontrará en escasez de guardaespaldas en estos momentos."

"Jon tiene razón." La pelirroja apaciguó a su guardiana con una sencilla sonrisa que apenas lució honesta. "Me sentiría mejor, sabiendo que lo acompañas. Tengo a Arya de mi lado."

El deseo de Jon fue concebido con una forzada inclinación de la cabeza de la mujer. Su cuerpo entero pareció tambalearse junto con el movimiento, exhausta. Jon levantó la sesión entonces, sabiendo que necesitaba prepararse para el viaje lo más veloz posible. "No hay nada más que decir. Retírese a descansar, Ser Brienne. Partimos antes del amanecer."

"Aye, Comandante." Ser Brienne no sonrió, pero fue firme.

La trayectoria fuera de la biblioteca fue tan abrupta, que cuando Jon se vio cara a cara con Lord Tyrion en el pasillo de piedra, su mente bloqueó todo pensamiento.

"Oh. Lady Brienne, Comandante." Lord Tyrion dio la impresión de que había intentado retroceder en los escalones, pero el tiempo le había ganado a sus cortas piernas. "Esperaba utilizar la biblioteca, pero si Lady Sansa desea privacidad, puedo volver en otra oportunidad."

Jon miró entre la puerta de madera que acaba de cerrar y Lord Tyrion. "Estoy seguro que mi hermana no tendría objeción a su compañía, Milord."

"No, no." Tyrion batió una mano al aire. "No es un asunto urgente."

"Si usted insiste一"

" _Insisto_."

"Me retiro." Ser Brienne se atravesó entre Alfa y Omega con un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo usual. "Tengo preparativos que atender."

Tyrion se aplanó contra la pared de piedra para darle el paso necesario a la mujer. Si Jon no estuviera sintiéndose tan nervioso, encontraría la imagen entretenida.

Lord Tyrion observó las espaldas de Ser Brienne desaparecer. "Debí mantener mi boca cerrada."

Jon parpadeó.

Cuando el Consejero le encaró finalmente, sus ojos engrandecieron con lo que fuera que estuviera presenciando en la cara del Alfa. "No, no, no. Me refiero..."

Jon frunció el ceño.

El omega terminó suspirando. "Bueno. En retrospectiva, debí de haber mantenido más que mi boca inaccesible."

El cuerpo del Alfa endureció de inmediato. Hubo una pausa incómoda, donde el silencio dejó en claro que el comentario no había sido apreciado.

Una mueca inevitablemente, encontró su camino en el rostro del Lannister. "Mala broma. Me disculpo."

"Tengo preparativos que atender también." Jon gruñó a lo bajo. Su Alfa refunfuñó con la noción de marcharse. Jon le ignoró, comenzando a rodear a Lord Tyrion de igual manera que Lady Brienne. Divisó las múltiples veces que el mentón del Omega intentó producir sonidos coherentes一tal vez para frenarlo, tal vez para agregar más bromas de mal gusto.

La mano sujetando su antebrazo, fue una sorpresa.

"Una  _pésima_ broma, enfatizo."

Jon gruñó en repetido impulso malhumorado. Percibió la presión de los dedos sobre su piel, insistentes en cautivar su atención. Al bajar su mirada, la profundidad de la miseria en los ojos de Tyrion le obligó a mostrar más humildad. Jon respiró hondo para relajar sus músculos.

Asintió, aceptado la disculpa.

Jon lamió sus labios. Lo que estaba escapando de ellos, le resultaba aterrador. "Considerando que la biblioteca se encuentra ocupada, puedo ofrecerle otro lugar tranquilo para leer o para escribir si así lo desea, Mi Lord. No queda lejos de la Fortaleza principal. Significa otra caminata en dirección opuesta, sin embargo."

La mano enguantada de Jon se curveó en acto recíproco, sosteniendo el antebrazo de Tyrion con el mismo apego. Fue un golpe directo a la pared de piedra. Por lo menos, la esencia del Omega penetrando sus nariz, así se sintió. Dolor y placer. Sorpresa súbita y mareos.

Cuando Tyrion murmuró, "Sería un placer", Jon se limitó a asentir. Soltó al Medio-Hombre sin más consideración. Se adelantó a salir de la Torre de la Biblioteca, con paso firme. Con objetivo.

La Fortaleza principal, aparte de hospedar a la familia Stark por generaciones, poseía ciertos espacios que Jon le había cedido a Sam para seguir con sus estudios residuales de la Citadela. Guiar a Tyrion hacia uno de aquellos puntos ciegos fue facil y rapido. Tocó a la puerta primero, para cerciorarse de que Sam no estuviera presente, y fue el primero en entrar, al no recibir respuesta. La alcoba, a diferencia del resto del castillo, estaba construía mayormente por madera y adobe, lo cual ayudaba a que el calor se resguardara en el interior de la choza.

Sam había dejado velas encendidas por todo el lugar.

"Sam trajó volúmenes de la Citadela que pueden interesarte." Jon revisó los títulos antes de cederlos a los ojos analiticos del Omega, sin mebargo. "Libros de historia, mayormente. Algunos de medicina."

"Así como viejos cuentos." Tyrion ya tenía un libro entre sus manos, para cuando Jon se tornó en su dirección. "Las Hazañas de Ser Duncan El Alto."

Jon analizó el tomo en las manos del hombre con más detalle. Tyrion Lannister no ocupada saber sobre la investigación rigurosa que Sam estaba realizando, rastreando líneas de sangre de viejas Casas para encontrar linajes de Targaryens olvidados. Hasta ahora los frutos eran escasos, pero Sam está determinado a encontrar a algo一 _alguien_ 一significativo.

Viendo al León ponerse cómodo en el escritorio que Sam solía utilizar, Jon comenzó a retirarse.

"Deberias tener mas cautela con este tipo de obsequios, Jon Snow. Podrías incitar rumores."

Jon alzó una ceja. "Pensaría que hemos cometido actos más dignos de rumores, que compartir una biblioteca."

Todavía con los ojos clavados en las hojas del libro a su disposición, el Omega sonrió con una suavidad rara para alguien como él.

Jon carraspeó su garganta. "No estaré en Winterfell por un par de días. Viajaré a Highpoint para buscar por sobrevivientes. ¿Podrías hacérselo saber a la Reina?"

La sonrisa se desvaneció así de fácil. "¿Aún se niega en recibirte en su alcoba?"

Jon se encogió de hombros. "Su furia es resistente."

"Tan infalible como tu testarudez, sin duda."

Un resoplido incrédulo salió de Jon. "Por lo menos mis tácticas de guerra no están siendo basadas en desesperación."

"¿En serio? Parezco recordar una época no muy lejana donde el Rey del Norte acudió a mi llamado en contra de todo consejo de sus compatriotas, para rogar por minar vidrio dragón. Desde mi punto de vista, lucías tremendamente desesperado en aquel entonces."

"Las circunstancias eran distintas."

"¿Cómo exactamente?"

"La Guerra contra los Muertos ponía nuestra supervivencia en riesgo. Mi urgencia era totalmente justificada. Esta riña es sobre política y artimañas."

Tyrion rodó sus ojos. "De  _eso_ se trata el juego de tronos, Jon."

"Del cual yo no soy parte." Frustrado, el Alfa suspiró. "Si lo que quieres es pelear一"

"No. Absolutamente no." Tyrion cerró el libro con un estruendo. "Sin embargo, parece ser mi destino el día de hoy. Iniciar pleitos cuando lo que quiero es sólo un lugar tranquilo, un buen libro, y embriagarme."

"Buscas confirmación de algo. Sólo dilo." Jon regresó a la cercanía del Omega con pasos cautelosos.

Tyrion levantó sus ojos. "Supongo que a lo que quiero llegar es… a una confirmación de que le sigues siendo fiel a nuestra Reina."

"Lo  _soy_."

Los ojos del León brillaron. "Entonces, ¿por qué te negaste a los términos de Oberyn Martell?"

Jon cerró sus ojos, tragando una bocanada de aire para frenar el gemido de impaciencia naciendo en su garganta.

"Has abierto una brecha entre Daenerys y tu persona con esta decisión, debes comprender mi preocupación."

"He hecho  _suficiente_ ya." Jon gruñó. Se impulsó en dirección del Omega hasta colocar sus manos alrededor del escritorio y agachar su cuerpo sobre el otro hombre. "Me he  _arrodillado_ ante ella. Estoy mandando a mi gente a  _morir_ por ella, en un guerra que no les incumbe. No puede pedir más de mi."

La gravedad de la clemencia que presenció en el rostro del Lannister le dejó brevemente confundido. Aquí se encontraban de nuevo. A pesar de sus intentos de lo contrario,  _aquí_ se encontraba Jon de nuevo, respirando un aroma que no debía disfrutar, y sintiendo un fuego en sus entrañas que sólo lo había llevado a cometer errores.

"Creo en Daenerys. No lo vuelvas a poner en duda." Murmuró.

"¿Qué tal si es ella, la que lo duda?" Tyrion giró su cuerpo a un costado para acomodar el libro sobre el escritorio. En el proceso, le dio a Jon las espaldas. "Fue una prueba; debiste saberlo. Y deliberadamente decidiste fallarla. Pudiste aceptar los términos de Dorne y esperar a que la guerra decidiera el resto."

Poco sabía Tyrion, que la prueba que Jon había fallado había sido otra, al tener sangre de Rhaegar Targaryen corriendo por sus venas. "Se le pasará. Sabemos que Dany es emocional, pero suele recapacitar cuando se le da su espacio."

"Tal vez, antes. Pero ahora… Las cosas han cambiado."

Jon suspiró. La ausencia de Ser Jorah Mormont ciertamente había quebrado algo dentro de Dany. Aun así, Jon dudaba que eso lograría doblegar su voluntad de hierro. "Hablaré con ella cuando regrese."

"O mejor no. Tu cara pueda desatar su furia de nuevo. Espera hasta llegar a Dragonstone; volar hasta allá mejorará su espíritu."

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi cara?"

Cuando el Enano retornó hacia él, lo hizo con una sonrisa picara. "Absolutamente nada. Ése es el problema. Cualquier mujer querría arrancarte tus ojos de tu cara sólo para sentirse seguras en su propia belleza."

Había poco que Jon pudiera decir al respecto. Aclaró su garganta, dejando que la broma viviera su curso.

Tyrion Lannister tenía otra ideas, levantando su mano derecha para frenar su retroceder. Se plantó justo en el centro de su pecho, sujetándose de las agujetas de sus cueros. "Eso fue mi pobre intento en coqueteo." Su nariz se retorció con autocrítica. "Otro desatine, aparentemente. Hoy ha sido el mejor día para ellos."

Ah.

Ciertamente su apariencia había sido una constante fuente de cruel broma entre sus hermanos de la Guardia. Su apariencia nunca había simbolizado algo positivo en los ojos del Alfa, sólo otra armadura con la que protegerse ante los insultos de otros. Ser receptor de lo contrario一de estar siendo  _apreciado_ , en vez de estar siendo  _rechazado_ , le llenó de una sensación singular.

No dio tiempo para reaccionar. Levantó el mentón de Tyrion con sus dedos enguantados, acariciando la barba y luego presionando la mandíbula del Medio hombre para exigir acceso de su boca. Se besaron como si hubieran esperado a romper un ayuno de cinco mañanas. El Omega se colgó de su cuello, aprovechando su posición en la silla para igualar sus alturas. Jon perduró agazapado, rodeando al Enano con sus brazos. Gimieron y gruñeron al unísono.

Jon inhaló la fragancia de mar salado y se preguntó si algún amante anterior le había confesado al Omega que su centro albergaba el mismo sabor.

"Asegura la puerta." Tyrion mordió el cartílago de su oído, dejando un rastro de besos mojados por su pómulo para alcanzarle. "Quiero  _sentirte_ en mi boca."

Jon perdió la estabilidad de sus rodillas por un instante. Su cuerpo reaccionó sucesivamente a la descaradez, su miembro endureciendose tan fácil como un lobo salivaba, ante el olor a carne cruda.

No sólo cerró la puerta de la choza, la aseguró con un barrote de madera.

Después de eso, no se involucraron en actividades complejas como el pensar. Sus cuerpos repitieron el mismo baile de la última ocasión, sus manos luchando por dominar los pantalones del otro一medidos de tiempo y medidos de oportunidades一Tyrion tragó de vuelta sus gemidos al ver a Jon arrodillarse frente a él, hundiendo su rostro en su regazo, explorando su centro con la punta de su nariz.

A través de las túnicas, Jon detectó todo. El sabor. El olor. El pulso de sus corazones.

"Jon." Las palmas peinaron los cabellos de sus sienes. Para hacerlo retroceder. "Jon. Sube acá, por los Siete Infiernos."

Le gustó el tono ronco del comando. Jon pudo sentir su pasión avivar.

Se besaron de nuevo. Con menos urgencia.

Sus lenguas se reencontraron con familiaridad. Sus rostros se retorcieron en aquellos arqueos imperfecto que solía involucrar cualquiera conexión boca a boca. Jon apreciaba la crudeza del acto. Le gustaba la honestidad con la que se sus cuerpos se siguieron deseando. Lo fácil que fue su mutua rendición.

Regido por su convicción de no concebir hijos bastardos, Jon había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mantener sus impulsos biológicos bajo control一Algo poco común en Alfas. Podía contar con una sola mano las ocasiones en las que sus brotes de deseo habían podido más que sus principios, y sólo porque sus emociones habían estado mezcladas, haciendo de su deseo una fuerza mayor.

Con Tyrion Lannister, sin embargo…

Romper reglas estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Jon no hallaba forma de excusarse.

Con su regazo destapado en la quietud de la choza, el Alfa se apoyó sobre el escritorio mientras todo pensamiento voló de su cabeza. Los dedos de Tyrion sabían qué hacer, masajeando su miembro en preparación, desde la base hasta la punta, ante de rodear la punta con su propia boca. Jon peleó contra el impulso natural de cerrar sus ojos. No quiso perderse de ningún momento.

El primer contacto de su boca fue un ataque de calor一de fricción y placer.

Tyrion comenzó lentamente. O esa fue su intención. Pronto ambos fueron arrastrados a un ritmo acelerado, principalmente por la noción de ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento. Jon acarició los cabellos de la nuca del Omega suavemente, una y otra vez, sintiendo su cuerpo entero derretir como nieve ante el sol. Sus caderas se ondularon con tempo natural, y Tyrion se aferró a la cintura de Jon con su mano restante.

Jon emitió un gemido ahogado, sin salida. Sin manera de pretender que  _esto_ no estaba sucediendo.

En poco tiempo, el placer escaló en magnitud, ciego ante cautelas externas, y los mejores deseos de Jon, de hacer este momento robado uno más extenso.

Tyrion pareció poseído por una fuerza más mortal que la usual de León, besando la piel de la cadera de Jon, cuando necesitó recuperar su aliento. Sus dedos siguieron estimulando, obstinados, y Jon terminó ayudándolo, reemplazando su mano con la propia. Sin delicadeza alguna, empujó al Enano de regreso al respaldo de su silla, obligándolo a conectar su mirada con la suya, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su culminación.

El rostro enrojecido del Lannister se alzó al reto. Jon miró los labios hinchados, la humedad de la transpiración haciendo al Omega brillar con las mechas de las velas. Sus ojos negros, nublados por las feromonas. Jon recordó ese mismo rostro torcerse en maullidos la noche del festín. Recordó las coloridas maldiciones.

Más importante aún, Jon recordó la sensación de follarlo hasta la última pulgada de su ser.

Con un gruñido, su semilla fue expuesta ante ambos, cayendo al piso de manera vulgar.

"Mierda." Jon jadeó, justo en el desenlace. Su cuerpo fue invadido por la usual fiebre de placer. Le sorprendió darse cuenta, que necesitaba  _más_.

"Ven aquí." Tyrion le jaló del torso, de un brazo, de los cordones de su jubón. Lo besó al obtener su capricho, rodeando el rostro de Jon con sus manos. Después, lo acogió contra sí, acomodando la cabeza del Alfa sobre su hombro. Permaneció jadeando de igual forma junto a él.

"Sietes Dioses no son suficientes."

Jon respiró directo del cuello dándole asilo. Sus rodillas comenzaron a resentir la posición, pero no se sintió listo para dejarlo ir. "¿A qué te refieres?" Su voz vibró contra el cuero del jubón del Enano. Al no responder una respuesta rápida, levantó su cabeza en búsqueda de la fuente.

Encontró al Omega con la mirada perdida en algo que Jon no podía ver con la misma claridad. "Podían ser cien de ellos, y aun así… No temería su furia."

"Mm." Jon frunció su ceño.

Una sonrisa onduló el rostro del Enano. "Elocuente como siempre." Antes de que Jon intentara levantarse, una mano lo tomó del mentón. "Si quieres follarme de nuevo, sólo tienes que decirlo, muchacho. No te tortures en vano, pensando que te abofetearé en la mitad de la cara si lo pides."

Jon tragó saliva. El Alfa interior estaba definitivamente interesado. Aun así, fue difícil producir una respuesta verbal.

Tyrion ya tenía su mano derecha deslizándose por su estómago, tocando el nudo del Alfa que nunca había disminuido en tamaño. Su miembro tampoco había decaído por completo, a pesar de su clímax. Algo de esperarse en Alfas.

"¿Cómo me quieres? ¿De rodillas? ¿O quieres que te monte otra vez?"

 _Mierda_.

Jon gruñó. "No hables así."

Se despegó del Omega de golpe, desenredándose de sus extremidades para volver a atar sus pantalones, por más incómodo que su erección se quejó del maltrato.

"¿Así como? ¿Como dos personas en busca de una placentera distracción, antes de marchar a peores lugares?"

"Es… No lo sé." Jon odió a su lengua por entorpecerse. Pasó una mano por su rostro, limpiando sudor. "Tu tono. Esto no es un juego. Deja de hacer bromas sobre asuntos que no lo ameritan."

"No estoy bromeando." Tyrion cambió su semblante a algo más severo, al parecer contagiado por el mismo desasosiego del Alfa. "Estamos follando, ¿no es así? ¿O prefieres que lo llamenos otra cosa?"

"Dime a qué te referiste." Jon se volteó en su eje para encararlo. "Antes."

La boca del Enano se transformó en un mohín de desagrado.

Jon exhaló, paciencia al límite. Caminó por el mismo sendero que ya lo había llevado directamente al Omega. Se acomodó a sus pies; por segunda vez consecutiva hincándose frente a un amante. "No tienes que tener miedo. Ni de los Dioses, ni de mi."

"Sentir miedo es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, Jon. Así te das cuenta que eres sólo un hombre. Y los hombres mueren."

Jon no lo pudo evitar. Su sonrisa fue espontánea. "No en mi caso."

Ayudó.

Lord Tyrion produjo otro conjuntos de emociones en sus facciones que hablaron de exasperación, al unísono de humor. "Acordemos no ponerlo a prueba de nuevo tan rápido." Tallando su sien, fue el turno del Medio-Hombre de suspirar. "No lo sé. Es bastante inusual."

"¿Que cosa?"

" _Todo_." Tyrion enunció con lentitud. "Jon,  _debes sentirla_."

Jon supo exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. "Siempre ha estado allí.  _Compatibilidades_ no se desvanecen sólo porque no supimos reconocer la nuestra, cuando nos conocimos."

"Puede ser. Pero usualmente maduran con tiempo. Algunas pierden efecto."

Ciertamente, Jon podía clarificar que tan poco el efecto de atracción había disminuido entre los dos con el pasar de los años. Así de cerca al Omega, respiró todo residuo de deseo que aún latía por el cuerpo del León. "¿Quién lo dice? Según lo que he leído, Compatibilidades entre Alfa y Omega son escasas. No tan fáciles de descifrar."

Tyrion debió percibir su intensidad. Su muslos se deslizaron por la silla de manera incómoda. "¿Cuál solución ofreces, entonces? Este escenario es lejos de lo conveniente…"

Jon relamió sus labios. Levantó su rostro, titubeante a la reacción que recibiría si mostraba algo de esperanza ante la situación. Todavía no tenía claro qué exactamente motivaba a Lord Tyrion一si deseaba este lazo entre los dos tanto como Jon estaba descubriendo desear一o si el Omega sólo buscaba llenar su soledad.

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer en estos momentos. No hasta que la Guerra termine."

"Si sobrevivimos."

Jon hizo una mueca. "No estarás presente en el campo de batalla. No hay razón para que esperes morir."

Tyrion resopló por sus narices, extendiendo sus brazos en los soportes de la silla. "Hay otras maneras de morir dentro de una guerra. Con mi hermana involucrada, uno puede esperar lo que sea. Su odio por mi no tiene límites. Ahora debe ser peor, considerando que Jaime decidió unirse a nuestro lado. En sus ojos, se lo he hurtado. Nunca me lo perdonará. Sin olvidar a la Reina. Daenerys ya ha puesto mi lealtad en duda de manera pública. Averiguar que estoy compartiendo más que saliva con su antiguo amante no me hará ningún favor."

"Y me llamas a mi el ingenuo." Jon siseó, reincorporándose del piso para optar por sentarse en la orilla del escritorio. "Cualquier tipo de sentimientos que Danny pudo estar albergando por mi, ya no presentan ningún tipo de prioridad, considerando su flexibilidad para ofrecerme ante Oberyn Martell. Sino ha sido informada ya por la Araña de dónde pasaste la noche del festín, por lo menos sospecha. ¿En verdad dudas que su insistencia a aceptar los términos de Dorne, no fue un movimiento calculado? A lo más, buscaba castigarme. A lo menos, quería saber cómo reaccionaríamos."

El pánico en los ojos engrandecidos del Consejero fue algo en lo que Jon no pudo ayudar. "Estaba poniéndome a prueba por igual."

Jon dejó que el silencio que prosiguió fuera confirmación necesaria.

"Detenernos es el mejor curso de acción, entonces."

A pesar de que Jon lo había esperado, la conclusión extrajo un gruñido de su pecho. "No estamos traicionándola si ambos queremos que gane esta Guerra."

"Estamos traicionándola si Daenerys así lo considera. Es obvio que resguarda sentimientos residuales por ti, y una mujer despechada es más peligrosa de lo que puedas creer."

-" _Nunca lo pude amar como él quiso. No como te amo a ti."_  Jon cerró brevemente sus ojos con el recuerdo. "Daenerys no me ama."

Jon sabía muy bien que la devoción de Dany por el Trono de Hierro no daba lugar para otro tipo de rivales, sentimentales, ni de cualquier otro tipo. Se lo había mostrado en las Criptas.

La confusión de Tyrion se sintió como un continuo empuje a decir la verdad. Aun así, una parte de Jon se resistió. - _No lo involucres. Será mejor para él._

El hecho de que una parte de Jon quiso doblegarse y contar todo a la última persona que  _debería_ saberlo, le causó pánico. Y fue el mismo pánico lo que sirvió para hacerlo recapacitar.

Era un riesgo. Dejar a Lord Tyrion acercársele.

Más allá de Compatibilidades poco convencionales, existía su sentido del deber, algo tan intrínseco en Jon como sus impulsos biológicos más letales.

Así que se impulsó lejos del escritorio. "Mantendré mi distancia como lo ha pedido, Milord. Tiene razón, debemos ser más cautelosos."

Al ser su idea, poca objeción podía salir de la boca del León al respecto. Aun así, el Omega lució con la guardia baja ante su cambio de parecer. Se recuperó rápidamente, sin embargo. "Le deseo un viaje sin incidentes, Comandante Snow. Le informaré a la Reina sobre su regreso justo como me lo ha indicado."

Jon retiró el barrote de madera que había colocado a lo ancho de la puerta para atascarla. Dio un último vistazo sobre su hombro.

Lord Tyrion indicó no saber qué hacer con sus manos sin tener un libro para ocuparlas. Jon las miró torcerse entre sí, pequeñas pero elegantes. Ambos compartieron una última mirada.

Justo como había sucedido con Dany, Jon sintió una intangible distancia empujarlos en lados opuestos.

Frío le invadió, sin todavía salir al exterior.

Jon asintió en despedida y salió de la choza.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte iii.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: ¡Catarsis, ven a mi!
> 
> No miento. Escribir esto fue como lidiar con una interminable fuga de agua. Por más que quería arreglar una cagada, otras diez le seguían. No puedo comprometerme a arreglarlas todas. Por otra parte, aunque el built up to Evil!Danny fue lo más ridículo de la historia, lo hicieron. Ahora me gustaría que Jon lidiara con ella como debe ser. Por ello, escogí este punto en la historia para comenzar. Y como escritora, de entrar al POV de Cersei, me atrae más explorar a Daenerys como contrincante.
> 
> Stay tuned para más Jon/Tyrion + Jaime/Brienne siendo torpes en la tierra del flirteo en el siguiente cap.
> 
> Traducciones:
> 
> Keligon, issa tresy= Detente, hijo mío.
> 
> Sōvegon= Vuela alto.
> 
> Trivia:
> 
> A diferencia de D&D yo sí uso los mapas de King's Landing. Yo no inventé los nombres de los lugares -Colina de Aegon, Entrada de los Dioses-, son book canon.


End file.
